torment and desire
by brainy
Summary: A/H Bella is Folks high school resident looser, bullied, chubby and friendless. Edward on the other hand is the king of cool, the guy every girl wants and every guy wants to be, only Edward has a secret he wants Bella bad. expect lemons.
1. Chapter 1  and 2

This is my first fan fiction so please try to be kind.

I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does (just in case you didn't know lol)

Chapter 1- Bella POV

Bella tucked her chin neatly into her neck, her eyes downcast, focused intently on the 70's style brown and orange tiling as she prepared to stand up and walk passed him to get to the class room door.

'Deep breaths Bella' she reminded herself as she pushed her body reluctantly from her nice safe chair in the back of the room. Her knee's knocked hopelessly together for a few moments before she managed to gain enough power over herself to stand still.

'Now the hard part' she muttered under her breath as she tried to hoist her heavy backpack onto her shoulder and take a shaky step forward.

Small, quiet steps were the key. Just like on animal planet the prey must learn to be stealthy to avoid detection, avoid getting mauled, eaten, battered and basically suffering a horrible bloody pointless death at the hand's (or claws) of a pretty, popular, self indulgent lion.

She could hear his laugh, deep bass tone's echoed around the now almost empty class room.

As she had yet to raise her eye's from the horrible floor she wasn't sure if the joke was on her, but as she hadn't heard anyone catcalling or an avalanche of paper hadn't hit her head she guess that for once it was not.

She chanced a quick glance his way as she made her escape toward the nearest exit. He was sat surrounded by the whore brigade as per usual. Tanya was almost thrusting her large almost certainly silicone (I mean who grows 3 bra sizes over a 3 week school holiday) boobs into his direct line of vision.

Irina was stroking his left arm giggling inanely to herself (lets just say she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed). As Kate flicked her bleach blond dried out and over ironed hair around like she was auditioning for shampoo commercial. All three vying for his attention.

Bella quickly focused back on the floor, fearing her gaze might draw their attention. Wondering what the whore's had said or done to illicit such a deep belly laugh from him. She had never heard them say anything approaching funny or clever, or even remotely interesting come to think of it.

But I suppose she thought bitterly if you're that pretty you don't need to be anything other than decorative and put out for people to think your all three.

She was within three steps of the door when suddenly Tanya's eye's snapped to her. Tanya was definitely the worst of the three, although she wasn't remotely clever she had a low cunning, a sort of animal indigence that made her all the more lethal.

"_Hey there fuck-wit, where you think you're going" _her unpleasant nasal voice called out.

Bella contemplated running for a few seconds as she was so close to freedom, but just as she was about to bolt forward Irina reached out and grabbed her arm instantly thwarting her plan.

"_There's a toll you know fucktard" _Tanya continued _"for someone as pig-ugly, fashion challenged and retarded as you to be in my wondrous presents" _

Irina and Kate burst into laughter at this and Bella detected his low bass laugh quietly joining theirs.

"_So Smella" _Tanya continued as she came to stand directly in front of Bella _"I want you to get on your knees in front of me now and tell me how unworthy you are to be allowed in the same room as me"_

Bella had been determinedly focused up until this point on not looking up, but at this announcement she let out a groan and stared up at Tanya's cruel beautiful face in disbelief. This was going to be embarrassing.

I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does

**Chapter 2**

"_Come on then freak" _Tanya barked as Bella stared at her in stunned silence _"on your fucking knees"_

Kate had move to the other side of Bella, grabbing her other arm roughly, her false hooker red nail's digging into Bella's flesh painfully as Irina tightened her grip on the other side. Trapping her neatly in place.

Bella took a quick inventory of the class room, most of the students had bolted as soon as the lunch bell had rang, only 3 still lingered there chatting to friends or gathering up their belongings besides the whore brigade and him.

Only 7 people to witness her humiliation if she did this now and quickly, Bella thought to herself. Of course the story would make its way around the whole school in lighting time. But at least only 7 people would have actually witnessed the humbling event.

If she stalled any more someone would have the time to think of whipping out their cell phones, texting friends to come witness the show or even videotaping it post on face book.

Bella looked up at Tanya's gloating face, noticing that it was caked in makeup. Tanya was stunning, always had been and probably always would be. But looking at her up close Bella couldn't help but think how cheap she looked; her eyelash's so thick with mascara they looked like creepy spiders legs sticking out in all directions, her pink blusher slashing across her face and an obvious orange tide mark around her neck where her foundation came to an end.

Tanya seemed to notice Bella's scrutiny and her eye's flashed for a second before Bella felt a burning at the side of her face as Tanya's hand made sharp contact with it.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath at the pain, as her eyes filled involuntary with water. 'o god' she thought to herself, 'please please don't cry, never let the bastards see you cry' she repeated the mantra over and over to herself until the stinging at the corner of her eye's faded and the urge to burst into tears was under control.

"_Who the fuck said you could look me in the eye's freak?" _Tanya asked in cold voice.

"_Sorry" _Bella stammered quietly.

"_Well Smella" _Tanya continued _"just for that you now have to get on your knees and tell me how unworthy you are in front of the entire canteen. I was going to let this be private, but if you're going to provoke me then you deserve your punishment to be a little more public I think" _she sneered, laughing at her own genius.

'O god' Bella thought this is gonna be bad.

"_I...I...I'm sorry_" Bella managed to stammer again _"I'll do it now, here!" _she offered quickly, trying to get to her knee's but Kate and Irina held her fast on each side, waiting for a signal from Tanya as how to proceed.

"_If you want mercy freak" _Tanya replied after a moment of thought _"then you'll have to not only get on your knees and tell me how unworthy you are but also kiss my feet and ask for my forgiveness"_

Bella thought she could almost hear the evil that lived in Tanya as she spoke in her shrill little girl voice. What kind of human being could or would do this to someone else.

She glanced at her four tormentors, even though He hadn't gotten involved He had still sat there watching, waiting and enjoying the show along with the whore's. All four were stunning, the kind of beauty you normally saw only in magazines, and Bella wondered to herself was the price of being so beautiful to be ugly on the inside. A black mess of rot and bile where a heart and a sole should live.

She sighed to herself as she nodded her consent to Tanya. Lowering her body onto the cold tiled floor, as whore 2 and 3 loosened their grip's so she could position herself directly in front of the number 1 whore.

Keeping her face passive, to try to hide the anger and hurt boiling inside Bella glance up at Tanya, before hesitantly beginning her grovelling.

"_I Bella Marie Swan am totally and utterly unworthy of being in the presents of such a wonderful, beautiful and altogether magnificent individual such as yourself Tanya Denali." _Bella said in her low clear voice _"I am lucky to be allowed such an honour and thank you for graciously allowing me to be in the same room as you"_

Bella wanted to gag on her own words and hated herself for being so weak as to give in and say them. She tried to pretend in her head that she was saying them sarcastically, but she couldn't fool herself, as her voice trembled as she finished.

Tanya looked down at her a smile spread across her thin lips.

"_Very good Smella." _Tanya praised her in a condescending voice making Bella cringe inwardly _"now kiss my feet" _

Bella had never felt so humiliated in her life but her urge to obey Tanya to avoid any more trouble was so ingrained after all these years of torment that she felt herself leaning forward toward Tanya's sandal encased feet almost automatically.

She hesitated for a few second's desperately trying to think of a way out of it. Until Tanya's load impatient cry of _"do it now" _pulled her out of her thoughts.

Giving in she lent further forward until she was within kissing distance from Tanya's feet before suddenly Tanya took a quick step backwards, raising her left foot and stomping down on the back of Bella's head. Driving her face hard and fast into the solid cold tile below.

As her face exploded in pain she could hear the whore's laughing loudly above her.

"_like I'd let you dirty freak lips touch me retard" _Tanya's voice mocked _"but I'll be sure to warn everyone that you're a raging lesbo with a foot fetish, so they can be on their gard against you"_

Tanya and her whore's continued to laugh as they made their way towards the exit with Him.

As Bella watched them go, blood running from her nose in a steady stream she caught his eye for a second. A strange look flashed across his face before a slow condescending smile fixed on his face and He turned his back and walked out.


	2. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight S/M does.

I'd love to hear your reviews. so please tell me what you think.

**Chapter 3**

Edward POV

Edward struggled to keep his eyes open during the long boring hour of English right before lunch. The only thing that stopped him from putting his head on the desk in front of him and going to sleep was the tingle prickling sensation at the back of his neck telling him She was near.

God he wanted her. His dick hardened slight at the thought of her in his arm. He shifted his muscled body, slouching down slightly so his lower half was concealed below the desk.

There was definitely something wrong with him, he thought trying to will his semi to disappear. The mere thought of Bella naked and soft beneath him caused him to turn into a horny teenager.

Teenager he might be, but considering he had Jessica sucking his cock in the men's room not 3 hours ago horny he should not be. But fuck if the idea of Bella wasn't turning him on so much that he might have to pop into the men's room again at lunch and rub one out.

Mr Wallis droned on and on about bloody Macbeth and his crazy assed wife. He'd already read the book and didn't need to hear some failed wanna be writer, who ended up as a pathetic little teacher telling him what it was about.

Tanya flashed him a smile as he looked around, then proceeded to flash him some thigh, as she hiked her already short skirt even higher.

He let his gaze rest there and trail up her thin toned supple thigh. Tanya flashed him yet another smile as she watched his eye's take her in. Her eye's twinkling with desire and promise, mouthing the word's "_Anytime, anyplace"_

Edward groaned inwardly, why was it that looking at beautiful, sexy, thin and popular Tanya Denali did nothing for him when the thought of freaky outcast Bella Swan had him sprouting a woody in seconds.

Edward huffed under his breath as he answered himself. It's because he was a freak himself. He'd known it for some time, but it was his most closely guarded secret, something he didn't want anyone to know.

He had fucked his way around all the skanky skinny bitch's Folks High had to offer but that's not what he wanted. Bella was soft and curvy not fat by means probably a size 12US (14UK) but bigger than the average Forks high student, especially the one's in his social circle.

But the idea of holding that soft body instead of hard anonymous bodies sharp with bone's jutting out all over the place had been something he had fantasized about for sometime.

Bella was stunning to him. Around 5 foot 3 with a curvy hourglass figure hiding under layers and layers of baggy black clothes.

He knew this as 2 years ago during one of the many pranks played on Bella she had gotten hosed down with water whilst walking to her car on a freezing cold day. A cruel assed prank he hated himself for not stopping, as she was ill for weeks after.

But seeing her body, her wet clothes clinging to her supple bouncing breasts leading down to her narrow waist and flaring out again at her fleshy hips and ass was such a turn on he could never bring himself to feel all that guilty for not stopping the horrible prank.

Because that was the day the moment when he knew he wanted her.

'' the bell rang out signalling lunch jerking Edward from his musings.

As the majority of people practically ran for the doors a norm in Mr Wallis's class's. Edward found himself being cornered by the Witches of Forkswick.

"_Hey Edward"_ Irina shrilled from behind him, as Tanya moved in from his right to position herself in front of him, thrusting her false tit's out grinning at him.

"_So Eddie" _Tanya began as he tried to edge around her "_like what you saw earlier?"_ she winked at him her own hands running down her thigh's to draw his attention.

Kate had moved in on his right and Irina was now hanging off his left arm trapping him in place. For three dumb blondes they sure as hell could strategise when they wanted to.

"_What have I told you about calling me Eddie Tanya?" _I asked in what I hoped was a good natured tone "_only do so if your seeking a painful death"_

"_O Eddie" _Tanya shrilled again, 'God why did all their voices have to be so unpleasant' Edward pondered "_I know that threat wasn't meant for me, my little Eddie-kins" _she let out an obnoxious laugh as she said this.

Edward felt a cold shiver run up his spine at those words his mind flashed back to her screaming "_yes, yes, yes! Give it to me now Eddie-kins. Give me all of little Eddie, I want it, yesssss, yesssss yessss!" as he moved above her, praying that she would shut the fuck up so he could picture someone else beneath him in peace without her little girl voice bursting his mental bubble._

"_Trust me Tanya that threat was genuine and general" _Edward countered "_anyone and I mean anyone calls me Eddie or any variant on that horrid name will die a horrid death"_

"_I've heard Emmett call you Eddie" _the usual reasonably silent Kate piped in all of a sudden.

"_Ok then"_ Edward conceded laughing out loud "_anyone who isn't build like a brick shithouse will die a horrid painful death"_

All four laughed at this, then suddenly Tanya's head snapped around as if alerted to something. And Edward found himself staring straight at Bella Swan.

She was frozen in place not far from the door, dressed in her customary head to toe black. Flat black pumps lead to slightly faded back jeans and a baggy plain black tee-shirt. Her long brown hair falling unkempt in soft waves around her shoulders, her deep brown eye's not even visible as she fixed her stare solidly to the floor.

"_Hey there fuck-wit, where you think you're going" _Tanya asked from in front of me, flashing me a wink as if inviting me to join in her game.

Irina had pounce forward grabbing her arm, he heard Bella utter a soft sigh as she no doubt realized her predicament.

Edward felt his body jerk forward a second with the overwhelming urge to go protect her, to envelope her little body in his arm's sweep her up and walk out the door. The urge was so strong he had to wrap his fingers around the edge of the desk he was perched on from doing just that.

"_There's a toll you know fucktard" _Tanya continued _"for someone as pig-ugly, fashion challenged and retarded as you to be in my wondrous presents" _

All three burst out laughing at this and he felt Tanya's gaze at him when he didn't immediately join in. He let out and little low laugh, enough to satisfy thou obviously as she grinned as soon as he did. It really wouldn't do for Tanya of all people to become suspicious.

Tanya was really going for it this time, insisting Bella get on her knee's and suck up to her.

Suddenly Tanya's had flashed out hitting Bella hard over her face left cheek.

He tightened his fingers on the desk, practically cutting off the circulation in his hand with the force he was asserting to try to stop himself from getting up and bashing Tanya's thick skull against the desk.

"_Well Smella" _Tanya continued _"just for that you now have to get on your knees and tell me how unworthy you are in front of the entire canteen. I was going to let this be private, but if you're going to provoke me then you deserve your punishment to be a little more public I think" _

Edward cringed at this, as if Bella didn't have enough shit thrown her way. She'll never hear the end of this.

"_I...I...I'm sorry_" he heard he beautiful soft voice stammer helplessly _"I'll do it now, here!" _

"_If you want mercy freak" _Tanya replied after a moment of thought _"then you'll have to not only get on your knees and tell me how unworthy you are but also kiss my feet and ask for my forgiveness"_

God she's evil Edward thought to himself as he watched Bella lower herself to her knee's.

"_I Bella Marie Swan am totally and utterly unworthy of being in the presents of such a wonderful, beautiful and altogether magnificent individual such as yourself Tanya Denali." _Bella said in her low clear voice _"I am lucky to be allowed such an honour and thank you for graciously allowing me to be in the same room as you"_

He hated himself for it but watching Bella on her knees in front of Tanya begging was turning him on, only in his mind it wasn't Tanya she was in front of but himself and she wasn't grovelling for forgiveness but begging for his cock.

Seriously what the hell was wrong with him. This poor girl he was bug assed crazy about was being tormented and here he was having sexual fantasies about her.

During the time he had drifted off Tanya was in the process of getting Bella to kiss her foot.

As Bella lent forward to comply Tanya swiftly moved, taking her foot and ramming it down onto Bella's head. He saw her face connect hard with the tile, and bloody gushed from her probably broken nose.

He couldn't help himself anymore, he started forward to intervene and pull that crazy bitch off his Bella, he didn't give a shit what they said about his interference. When suddenly he found his path to Bella blocked as Tanya turned to him laughing so hard she was practically doubling over, grabbing at his left arm to hold herself upright.

Edward was about to shake her off him when he caught sight of Emmett and Jasper waiting outside the classroom door's for him, Emmett pointing at his watch in a pantomime exaggerated fashion telling him to hurry up.

And despite his previous self proclamation about not caring what others thought, this changed things. He couldn't let them see him helping Bella.

He walked casually towards the door, the witches had obviously deciding just to follow like lap dogs as all three moved along with him.

As he passed Bella looked up at him, blood running in two flowing streams from each nostril. She looked so sad, and so helpless he felt his face almost ripple with indecision before he smiled condescendingly down at her, his heart breaking a little as he did so and walked towards the exit.

God he hated himself.


	3. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight S/M does.

I would love to hear what you think of it so please review if you can. This is my first ever fan fic, so feedback would really be appreciated.

**Chapter 4**

Bella pov

Bella slowly hoisted her aching body off the floor. Her arms shacking almost uncontrollably as she did so, she felt so dizzy, her world was spinning so quickly she thought she might pass out any second.

The other 3 student who had remained in the room watching her humiliation hurried passed her, avoiding eye contact as they rushed after the whore pack out of the classroom and away from her.

'cowards' she thought scathingly.

Bella reached besides her for her fallen back pack and searched thru the multitude of crap to dig out a tissue.

As soon as she placed the first one next to her face it was already soaked thru with blood. 'fuck' she thought to herself this is going to be a bad one. She had already been to the hospital once this week when she had busted up her knee pretty badly after Mike 'pizza face' Newton had tripped her when she was leaving math class.

Usually she could anticipate a so called prank but on that day she had been distracted with the sheer amount of homework Mr Smith had handed out and the fucker had caught her off guard.

Landing with pressure on her left knee, she thought for a few moments she had torn something, but as she was able to put a little pressure on it she assumed it was just gone make one hell of a bruise.

After limping to her truck she had managed to drag her sorry ass home, where Charlie had insisted she go get it checked out at hospital.

Charlie was a great dad really, he truly cared about her. But for a cop he wasn't the most observant of people. I mean had it never occurred to him that his so called clumsy daughter who was always spinning a tail of how she tripped and fell to explain her injuries never seemed to have these freak falling accidents at home.

The second this thought flitted thru her mind Bella felt instantly guilty.

She was the one who spun these stupid stories. And it wasn't Charlie's fault that apparently she could lie like a pro.

After soaking thru 4 more tissue's her nose bleed seemed to be easing off. She guessed about 45 minutes had gone by since the lunch bell first rang, so she didn't have much time before students started flooding back into the class room.

Bella finally manage to get the her feet, without the need to grab onto the desk for support from dizziness and staggered forward.

She had a plan in place to stumble towards the nearest toilets, check out what kind of damage Tanya had managed to inflict on her face and hide in one of the cubical's till the bells rang, once everyone was in class she could slip away without anyone getting a chance to gawp at her messed up face. She had no doubt the story of her humiliation had already made it's rounds all the way around the school and was currently being re-circulated with major exaggerations added in.

She didn't need the staring and pointing today to add to her already shitty mood.

Surprisingly she made it to the toilets having only seen two other students milling around in the corridor, and as her hair was long she was pretty sure she managed to shield her face from view. And slipped by without detection.

"_Jesus"_ Bella couldn't help but exclaim as she caught site of herself in the mirror.

Staring back at her was an image that belonged in a horror movie. With the amount of blood coating the front of her t-shirt and face she looked like she'd just stepped straight out of Carrie.

Who would have thought a nose could bleed that much.

Sighing she began to clean some of the blood of her face, she could already tell she was going to have two huge black eye's come the morning.

By the time the bell rang to signal the end of lunch Bella had managed to clean the majority of blood from her face so she no longer looked like a serial killers victim just her usual victim self.

She huffed again at this thought and wondered again why they all seemed to hate her so much.

When she had moved here two and a half years ago at the tender age of fifteen, moving away from her mom for the first time to come live with Charlie the dad she had only really seen once a year for two week since the age of 2, she had been a happy outgoing teen.

I mean sure she was never super popular or cool at her old school, but she was in no way bottom of the social ladder. She had friends who loved her and that was all that mattered.

But three days into her new school and Tanya Bloody Denali had somehow taken it into her head to destroy her. And what Bella unfortunately found was, in a smaller school if the queen Bitch decides she doesn't like you, the minions will follow suit. And with such a small population there really wasn't anywhere to hide.

So they all made her life a living hell, trying to out prank each other as to who could inflict the most humiliation or damage at her expense. It was like an ongoing game show with no end in sight.

Trying to put these thoughts aside Bella poked her head around the toilet doors to see if the corridor was deserted.

Once she detected to sign of life, she slipped quietly from her sanctuary and headed for the main exit.

"_Hey"_ a deep velvety voice called to her suddenly.

Bella felt her body tense at the sound, knowing straight away that it was Him.

"_Where are you going?" _he asked _"school hasn't finished yet. Shouldn't you be in class?"_

She wanted to keep on walking she really did, she hated him, hated him with a passion that burned so brightly inside her that she felt like she would combust sometimes.

Although he was never the one to inflict these pranks on her he always seemed to be around to watch her get squished, to witness the worst moments of her life. And to stand back and do nothing.

He was a horrible person. She had told herself this so many time's now it was unreal. But apparently despite the fact that she was a clever girl and one of the most cynical, sarcastic people she had ever met, her body's reaction to Edward Cullen was just the same as every airhead in the school.

Goose bumps shimmied along her arms and down the rest of her body. Her nipples tightened under her t-shirt at the mere sound of his voice.

'Traitor' she thought to herself trying to fight her body's reaction.

She could feel him edging his way closer to her.

"_So where you off to?"_ he asked her back as she refused to turn to look at him.

'Damn leg's start walking' she thought to herself, as he got closer and closer.

Just as she kicked herself into gear he reached out and touched her, his hand skimmed down her right arm and stopped lightly at her elbow.

He cleared his throat loudly before beginning "_um….are you ok Bella?"_ he asked in his soft velvety voice, the one she sometimes heard in her dreams.

"_Tanya was a bit full on earlier and I was wondering if you were ok?"_

Bella wanted to scoff at him, to tell him of course she wasn't ok after Tanya had made her face plant into a tiled floor. But she knew better than to say anything. Two and a half years of keeping her mouth shut made her an expert at swallowing her opinions and taking whatever they threw.

Only for some reason Edward Cullen always made her want to answer back, to yell at him not protecting her for not standing up for her. Like it should be his job or something.

"_I…..I…..I'm fine"_ she managed to stammer. Hoping that would be enough and he would leave her alone.

Apparently not as his hold on her elbow increased and he attempted to turn her around to face him. He really was going all out to witness her humiliation today. Not content with watching the live action he now wanted to view the aftermath as well.

"_Bella?" _he said her name almost like a question.

She finally turned to him knowing he wouldn't give up till he got his own way. And she'd observed him enough to know he always got his way.

As he caught sight of her face he heard him gasp at what he saw.

"_Have you been to the nurse?" _

What was with him and all the questions, she felt like she was auditioning for mastermind.

She shook her head slightly to indicate to him that she hadn't deciding engaging him in conversation was probably not the best idea in the word.

"_Well don't you think you should?" _he continued along the mastermind route.

Bella once again shook her head. No the nurse was worse than hopeless, best just to go home and fix it up herself.

"_I'll take you if you want" _he offered suddenly.

What was with him today she wondered, peeking at him from under her lash's.

There he was in all him 6 foot 1 glory, lightly muscled body (he was on the school's football team), a glorious dishevelled mop of bronze hair and the most striking pair of green eye's she'd ever seen all encased in the beautiful face before her.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she looked at him. He looked so concerned, looking down at her, his gorgeous green eye's seemed filled with worry.

'O god' Bella thought to herself it must be a trick.

He was trying to lure her to follow him, pretending to take her to the nurse's office but really leading her someplace else, where the others would no doubt be waiting to spring yet another nasty trick on her.

She shook her head again more vehemently this time to indicate she didn't want to go and began to back up trying to dislodge his hand from her elbow.

He looked puzzled by her reaction.

"_I won't hurt you Bella"_ he told her in an all too sincere voice "_I just want to make sure your ok. You could have a cracked skull or anything with the force you hit the ground"_

She tried to back up again to pull away from his persistent hold, and his faked concern, but he simply held his grip and stepped forward with her.

"Cullen" a deep baritone voice called out from the other end of the corridor. Making him jump and instantly drop his hold on her.

His focus now on the mammoth form of his brother Emmett Cullen making his way down the corridor.

As Emmett reached where they were standing he gave a funny little look at them standing so close together gaping at him. Before Bella came to her senses and bolted for the door.

As soon as she was out the building she almost ran to her truck, wondering what the hell that was all about.


	4. Chapter 5

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Love to hear what you think. So please keep it up. I know I'm not the best speller in the word and my grammar is sometimes a bit shaky so apologies for any and all mistakes.

I don't own Twilight S/M does.

**Chapter 5**

Bella pov

As soon as Bella walked through her front door she felt her body instantly relax. All day everyday at school she walked around with every muscle in her body bunched up tight, alert and ready for attack. So much so that the mere act of walking into her home and locking the door was enough to illicit an almost euphoric sigh from her lips as she let go of all that tension.

Popping a couple of paracetemol and grabbing a damp wash cloth she settled herself down on the sofa and waited for Charlie to arrive home, hoping and praying to every Deity she could think off that he wouldn't haul her ass off to the hospital as soon as he clapped eyes on her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey there baby girl!" <em>a gruff voice suddenly spoke from above her "_that's one hell of a shiner you've got there, or should that be two shiners."_

She must have drifted off to sleep at some point, as she sat up to look at Charlie she noticed the sky outside was dark, so only Charlie's solidly bulky outline was visible.

"_I had another little fall at school today" _Bella attempted to give a wry smile to accompany her story, sharing an imaginary joke with Charlie about her supposed clumsiness' "_It wouldn't really be a Thursday if I didn't almost break something now would it?" _she asked injecting as much humour into her voice as he could.

Charlie grinned at her reply, making a joke of her injuries was always the best way to placate him. He thought that if she could laugh and joke about it she couldn't be too badly injured. So Bella always put on a good show of being wryly amused at her own clumsiness in order to fool him.

"_Do you need to go to the hospital Bell's?" _he asked.

She shook her head instantly. "_No dad I'm fine, a couple of pain pill's and I'm good to go."_

"_Well if your sure baby girl" _he looked almost shifty as he gazed down at her _"well um…..would you mind if I go out tonight, I mean if you need me….well of course I'll stay." _he offered almost half heartedly.

Bella thought it was very odd for Charlie to be heading off out on a week night, especially if she had been injured he was usually so protective of her, getting rid of him fussing over her was the problem.

"_No….no that's fine, are you going anywhere nice?" _Bella asked absentmindedly.

But Charlie's reaction was not at all what she was expecting, staring down at his feet like a guilty school boy, he mumbled something incoherent under his breath before bolting for the stair's.

Leaving a very confused Bella staring at his retreating back in shock.

* * *

><p>buzz! buzz! buzz! buzz!<p>

Her alarm clock jerked her unceremoniously from her dream.

She could feel the moister pooled between her thighs, so it must have been a good dream. 'mmmmmmmmmmmmm' Shame she couldn't remember it.

Bella rubbed her leg's together enjoying the friction, she was so sensitive and turned on even that slight movement caused her to shiver deliciously, and lick her lip's with need.

Her hand began to drift below the cover's inching under the band of her sweat pants.

"_Bella!"_ Charlie's voice bellowed from the foot of the stairs, breaking through her sexual haze. "_I'm heading off to work now. Don't be late for school baby. And try not to fall over and break something today."_

"_Ok dad. Love you"_ Bella called back automatically, waiting for Charlie's customary 'luv you too Bells' as he did every morning. Only this morning all she heard was the sound of the front door swinging shut, and Charlie's police cruiser pulling off the drive.

Bella wondered what the hell was going on with

Charlie. But before she had anytime to ponder the possibilities she caught a glimpse of her alarm clock and had to haul ass if she didn't want to be late for school.

* * *

><p>Pulling her rusty truck into the school parking lot she instantly spotted His silver shiny Volvo parked a few space's away from her.<p>

He was stood leaning against the drivers side door chatting animatedly to Alice Brandon and his best friend Jasper Hale.

Alice was tiny around 5 foot tall with a head full of spiky blue/black hair styled in a crazy funky hairdo Bella was convinced no other girl but her could pull off. She had a small neat lithe dancers body that was usually tucked under the shoulder of the fearsome Jasper Hale.

It wasn't that Jasper was mean, by Folk's high standards he was practically a saint, as he never actively tormented her only completely ignored her existence. But his stocky boxers build and quiet demeanour intimidated her. Bella could never figure out the relationship between the bubbly hyperactive Alice and the sombre reserved Jasper.

Alice was gesturing wildly with her hands, her face alive with glee as both boy's gave her their undivided attention. Giggling at whatever story the pixie like Alice was telling.

Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale stood slightly to the side of the group kissing almost obscenely, hands wildly groping every part of flesh they could.

Their respective sibling completely ignored this display, obviously having witnessed it far too many time's to be in the least bothered by it anymore.

Emmett was Edward older brother. But due to an injury he had sustained a few years ago playing football he had missed too much school to catch up and was kept back a year. So he and Edward were now both seniors and the uncontested kings of the school.

Emmett was huge, a literal bear of a man around 6 foot 6 and all muscle, he looked far older than the one year that separated him from his sibling. But both were strikingly handsome in their own way, sharing the same stunning green eye's they had inherited from their father, the swoony Dr Carlisle Cullen.

Unlike his player brother however Emmett was definitely a one woman man.

Rosalie Hale was jaspers twin sister and without doubt the most beautiful girl Bella had ever laid eye's on. Blonde, statuesque and stunning. She even made Tanya look dowdy in comparison. Perhaps that was the reason she rarely saw them in the same room together.

Like her brother Rosalie was not actively mean to Bella but simply did not acknowledge her existence, beside's Edward the other 4 friends rarely talked more than a few quick words to anyone outside their own close knit group of friends.

As Bella stood staring at them, Edward suddenly looked her way. His face froze in the half smile he had been flashing Alice and turned swiftly into a grimace. Alice glance behind her to see what Edward had been gawping at and looked shocked at the sight of Bella.

Other people around her seemed to have spotted her too and a barrage of catcalling, and laughing suddenly erupted around her.

"_Nice beak there Swan."_

"_Wanna get on your knee's in front of me? Anytime any place baby. I like to do my bit for the mentally retarded"_

"_Fuck look at that nose, who would have thought she could get any uglier." _

Bella put her head down and rushed to the school doors as quickly as she could.

Her best attempts to cover up the glaring black eye's this morning obviously hadn't work. Thinking of it now she didn't see why she had even bothered. The story of her floor face plant would have made it around everyone by now. Including the teachers. Not that they would actually do anything or say anything to help her. They never did.

Huffing Bella made her way to bio, at least Mr Mason was one of the nicer teachers in school and let her hide out in his class room to avoid the juggle of the corridors before class.

She pulled out her copy of Macbeth for English and started reading until she heard the first warning bell and quickly tucked it back into her bag as and students started to drift into class.

They all took their customary seats, as far from Bella as possible. She schooled her face into her best nonchalant glare and pretended this didn't bother her.

"_Morning class"_ Mr Mason began, the chatter dying down immediately _"we're starting on a new project today and I would like you all to get into pairs to complete this."_

Noise suddenly broke out in a low babble as students turned to each other trying to decide on partnership.

"_But I've decided to shake things up a little and I'll be picking partners at random" _Mason dropped the bomb shell on the class. Who instantly erupted with jeers and cries of "_no way"_

"_I'll do this fairly guys so I've put the name's of half the students in class into this bag" _he pointed to the purple velvet bag in his hand that looked like it came from a kid's magicians set "_and will call the other half to come forward and pick a name." _ignoring the booing and complaining that was coming from several students he ploughed on "_once you have a partner you will go immediately to sit beside them, and that will be your new seat for the rest of the term. This project will be worth half your grade and will be completed in your own time. The project outline will be included in the pack's I will be handing out and I will give you till the end of this lesson to decide how you want to proceed."_

Once he had explained this he immediately began calling names from the list in his hand, Angela Weber was paired with Ben Cheney, Kate (aka Whore number 2) was paired with Mike Newton, a pairing that seemed to thrill him and appal her in equal measure's. several more pairs were partnered up until Bella heard Edward getting called forward.

She couldn't help a little peak at him. God he looked good today, dressed in a crisp black shirt, his hair shimmering with coppery red/orange tones as the morning sun flooded through the classroom windows making him look like a fallen angel shimmering with light.

He reached his hand into the magicians sack and pulled out a scrap of paper.

His entire face twitched as he read the name written there.

"_Bella" _his voice cracked as he spoke _"Bella swan"_ his eyes found her's immediately, a look of hope and dread warring like a storm in his sea green eye's.


	5. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight S/M does.**

**I found this chapter really difficult to write, and it's not my favourite.**

**The next chapter is already done and i'm a lot happier with it so let's call this a filling chapter.**

**Thanks to my sister wannbekylie for proof reading it for me. **

**New chapter should be out soon. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 6**

Edward pov

'Bella…..I got Bella….Jesus….halleluiah…shit

….yes, yes, yes…..Oh God! Why me?'

Edwards mind went into a tails spin as he tried to process this development. His body moved on autopilot towards Bella, and his new personal hell.

This was simultaneously the best and worst thing that could have possibly happened.

How the hell was he going to hide his body's reaction to her when he was going to be so close, all that sweet soft skin, her plush, plump lips within kissing distance and those chocolate pools of eye's he wanted to drown in?

Oh God! He was screwed.

But on the other hand how could he deny this God given opportunity to finally make some headway after two fucking years of treading water.

As he reached their new table he noticed Bella scoot to the furthest corner of the table as far from his chair as she could possible get without actually hugging the wall.

She didn't even react as he scrapped his seat noisily back and plonked his book's onto the table. Her eyes determinedly remained fixed on Mason doling out seating assignments as if it were the most interesting show on earth.

Whilst she was otherwise engaged he took the opportunity to let his eye's roam over her up close, a treat he was so very rarely afforded.

Her faced looked a god damn mess after the job Tanya had done on her yesterday. His body shivered with guilt at the memory.

Black and blue bruising wrapped around her eyes and nose like ray-bans. A large cut slashing across the bridge of her nose. He felt like a jack-ass for letting this happen to her, for being such a weak loser he would rather protect his rep than protect her.

He let out a huff of air in exasperation at his own cowardice, and noticed her eye's quickly dart towards him before hastily looking away.

A pink stain began to creep across her cheeks and down her neck before disappearing under her t-shorts neckline. She had obviously noticed him looking.

He let his eye's roam lower, feeling his heart beat drumming loudly in his chest as let his eyes sweep over her body.

She was once again dressed in her customary black and swathed in way too much fabric, but on closer inspection he could see the faint outline of her superb breasts through her threadbare t-shirt. He watched, almost hypnotised, as her chest rose and fell with laboured breathing, as she tried in vain to ignore his gaze.

Bella fidgeted nervously in her seat, wringing her hands in her lap. Her white even teeth biting down on her plump lower lip and almost devouring it with nerves. Finally, after a few tense moments, she turned in her seat towards him with a look of complete confusion and scepticism stamped on her face.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something to him his attention was torn back to the front of the room.

"But why can't I be partners with Edward?" a whiney voice tore him from his Bella induced stupor.

Tanya Denali was arguing with Mr Mason at the front of the class, refusing to take her assigned seat next to Gemma Hill. Mr Mason was rolling his eyes in exasperation trying to explain to her the concept of randomly picked partners, as she stamped her feet and pointed in his direction.

"But that's not fair!" she pouted "What about poor Edward stuck with that retard for a partner?"

"Tanya" Mason warned her softly "I will not have you using that word in this class room. Now go take the seat next to your chosen partner or I will be forced to give you detention for disrupting my lesson."

Mason gave her a stern glare as he said this and watched as she turned around with diva dramatics, her hair barely missing his face as she whipped it around, and stomped her way noisily to her new seat. Her eyes were burning into Bella with a look of pure evil, as if it were Bella's fault she couldn't force Mason into letting her change partners.

He, on the other hand, was saying a silent prayer of thanks for escaping that bear trap without having to chew off his own leg. Tanya was the worst kind of fatal attraction psycho, and would have used this opportunity to weasel her way into every last inch of his life.

Realising the irony in what he just said Edward let out a low soft chuckle. Earning himself another shy and curious glance from Bella.

Was he really any better than Tanya? Wasn't he sat here trying to calculate way's to turn things to his advantage with Bella? The idea of being able to see her outside school, away from all those prying eyes and maybe even getting hold of her mobile number under the pretence of needing to get hold of her for the project had permeated his thoughts forming a raggedy plan of attack on how to make his move.

"So Bella, do you have any ideas how we should proceed with this project?" he asked in his smoothest, sweetest voice, throwing in a small smile to add to the effect.

"Um….uh…..um…." Bella stuttered, failing once again to maintain eye contact with him for more than a few seconds.

He hated that she did that. He wanted to be able to look into those deep pools and hear her soft beautiful lilting voice whispering sweet nothings to him then, when she had grown in confidence, whispering dirty secrets to him as she drew his earlobe between her sharp teeth and sucked on it gently.

"Well, um…what I was thinking was…" Bella's voice pulled him back from the sullied avenue his mind was taking him down, dragging him back to the present situation. "Um…well we could maybe divide the project in half, each of us do our own part then meet up once to swap them over, make some suggestions so we can go back and make any necessary changes."

With his mind still half filled with lustful thoughts, it took a few moments for what Bella actually said to sink in. While he was making plans for them to spend more time together she was sat doing the complete opposite!

"I don't think that would work." he blurted out before he had even considered what to say. "This project is worth half of our grade, so I don't think doing some half assed job is really going to cut it"

Shit, shit, shit, she looked hurt at his word. He had said them way too forcefully in his panic and she had obviously mistaken his tone for anger.

"I mean, this project is all about collaboration" he back tracked quickly "so handing something in that we had both done separately wouldn't really work, Mason would know straight away that we had 'Frankensteined' it together."

She looked like she was contemplating hard on his words, some internal struggle playing across her features "So what did you have in mind?" she finally asked after a long two minutes of silence.

"Well I thought maybe we could arrange to meet up on Sunday afternoons and Wednesday evenings. I have football practice most other nights so these days are best for me. Do they work for you?"

He watched her closely for any kind of reaction, his eyes focused on her face. She nodded slightly but gave absolutely nothing else away. Well, at least she had agreed. That's what really mattered. Sneaky bastard that he was, he had chosen the days where he would most likely have the house to himself, to have her to himself, and hopefully make some headway.

"So now that's settled" he said hoping his words would seal the deal "do you have any ideas on a topic?"

She smiled slightly but once again just as she opened her mouth to speak her words were cut short by a whiney, nails on a chalk board voice.

"Freak! Hey, freak!" Tanya mock whispered towards Bella, effectively drawing the attention of the whole room "don't think for a second that I'm gonna let you get away with stealing my partner. If you think what happened to your face is bad, just you wait and see what I got in mind for you next." A malicious grin spread across her face, a look of pure spiteful glee practically dancing behind her eyes "O yes Smella, you're gonna sure as hell regret fucking up my plans."

Bella's eyes widened in fear, and he had the almost unbearable urge to pull her into his chest and comfort her. Her tiny hands balled into fists as her entire body shook with terror, she rocked slightly in her chair banding one of her balled up fists rhythmically against her thigh. Shaking her head back and forth as if silently trying to deny what Tanya was saying.

The eyes of the whole class lingered on them a few seconds more before drifting off back into their own private discussion. Tanya had drawn her two faithful sidekicks around her table, leaving a pissed off looking Gemma Hill shooting them annoyed glances every couple of minutes when a vicious cackle disrupted the silence.

Given the fact they were undoubtedly airheads he hope to God they wouldn't be able to think of anything too bad to do to Bella. But given Tanya's past behaviour he might as well be pissing into the wind with that one. She could be a bloody evil genius when she wanted to be.

He needed to grow some balls and stand up for Bella. Tell Tanya and her cronies to fuck off, to beat the hell out of anyone who dares mess with her. Yeah he knew what he needed to do; the problem was trying to stop being a big assed pussy and actually do it.

Glancing at Bella he noticed she had wrapped her arms around her torso in a protective gesture and was still trying her best to blend into the walls and make herself invisible.

He tried to make small talk and pull her out of her funk but nothing he said even raised a reaction. Time was running out before the end of class. He had to make his move now.

"Um Bella" he lent closely towards her, keeping his voice low and quiet "this is my cell number and my email" he handed her the scrap of paper he had hastily scribbled his info onto, she took it almost automatically from his out stretched hand. "Give me a call so we can set something up for this project and well…..um…well if you need anything else…well, you'll know how to get hold of me." he finished lamely.

The bell rang just as he'd finished speaking, he gathered up all his things silently, determinedly not looking at Bella. When the tension got too much he glanced back at her before heading out the door, she hadn't moved a single inch, she sat frozen staring down at the scrap of paper he had handed her, a mystified expression on her face.

As if alerted to his stare she glanced up at him a determined look on her face as she scrunched his number into a ball and tossed it into a nearby trash bin.

Moving in a fluid motion she gathered her things instantly to her and swept by him out of the room.


	6. Chapter 7

**I don't own twilight S/M does.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing what you think...please review some more.**

**thanks to my sis wannabekylie for proof reading and editing this for me.**

Chapter 7

Bella pov

What the hell did he take her for, some kind of dummy? Man they must really be running low on idea's if they thought she would fall for it.

They must have been watching some stupid 70/80's horror film to get this idea. Get the hot guy to come onto the geeky, outcast girl, lead her on and get her to fall in love before the brutal public dump. They probably lost concentration before She went on a rampage of revenge and killed them all. Shame it only ever happens in movies!

Tanya and her crazy threats and even her occasional vicious attacks didn't have the power to hurt her in the same way as Edward did. She could sense the power he was capable of having over her. The entire time they sat together she had to fight herself from relaxing, from letting her guard down and enjoying his company. Even knowing all the things he'd done, and suspecting all the things he was trying to do, she wanted it to be real so bad. Sad but true.

She shook her head sadly at her own stupidity as someone slammed into her shoulder almost sending her tumbling to the ground.

Shit! She really needed to pay attention when trying to navigated the jungle of a corridor. Speeding up she ignored the gales of laughter that accompanied her almost spill to the ground and found her way into math class.

Mr Thomson was one of the worst teachers imaginable, Bella was half convinced that he would let the students string her up from the lampshade and still not be bothered enough to get involved.

Pizza face Newton was sat in the chair next to her, giving her a nasty little grin that made her think he'd done something vicious. Sure enough the moment her ass hit the chair she discovered a wet, sticky clump of chewing gum had stuck itself firmly to her jeans.

Sighing to herself she fished a tissue out of her bag and tried to dislodge the sticky white mess, Newton letting out a loud braying laugh as he watched her futile efforts. Thomson barged into class blatantly ignoring her being openly mocked and ridiculed.

_"Books out everyone, I want you to work on the algebra problems on page 26. Get to work and no talking!_" he balked out before taking his seat, pulling out a book and started reading.

_"Ew! Bella_" Jessica Stanley joined Mike's mocking _"don't you think you should wash your clothes sometime? That's disgusting!"_

_"Nah, by the smell of her she hasn't showered in at least a month maybe more."_ Lauren Mallory piped in. _"Do you think maybe we should get the hose out again and give her a good wash?"_

This was met by even more hoots of laughter from the rest of the class before Thompson poked his head around his book pretending to care before everyone quietened down again.

God, that had to have been one of the most embarrassing experiences of her life when they had turned the hose on her.

She had been walking towards her car, there was ice all over the ground, and she kept slipping and sliding everywhere so she was being extra careful. When suddenly she was hit by a barrage of water, the force sent her tumbling to the ground. They had it on full blast, so every time she tried to get up the sheer force of the blast would send her falling back to the ground.

They stood around her laughing as she struggled, her wet clothes clinging to her body, freezing cold and heavy with water. She'd finally managed to crawl on her hands and knees to her truck, pull herself in and drive off before bursting into white hot tears of humiliation.

_"So Bella,"_ Stanley's voice cut into her trip down memory lane _"I heard you were partnered with Edward in Bio" well, that didn't take long to get around! "tut, tut! How pathetic, throwing yourself at Edward of all people. As if you'd stand a chance!"_

She laughed at her own joke, mouth open wide showing mass amounts of pink lipstick staining her teeth.

The only word to describe Stanley was skanky. She was the well-known, and well used, school bike. By the age of 16 she'd already worked her way around half the football team, and Bella had little doubt she'd more than likely scored a hat trick by now.

_"I heard Tanya threatened to kick your ass from here to kingdom come."_ she continued, wrinkling her nose in distaste. It was a well-known fact that Tanya and Jessica did not get along, both waging a private and so far futile war for the attentions of Edward Cullen._ "I don't know why she'd even bother" she stopped to give Bella a condescending look from head to toe "I mean, Edward wouldn't touch you with someone else's barge poll!"_

Everyone in the vicinity burst out into laughter at that too.

_"Oh Christ, can you imagine?_" Pizza face Newton piped in _"Edward and that lump. Yuk that's not a mental image anyone needs"_

Bella sat there listening as they continued to berate her, pretending she didn't hear their cruel taunt's and jibes. Praying that Thompson would get off his lazy ass and call the class to order for once.

She somehow made it through the rest of the hour, singing Foo Fighters Monkey Wrench as loud as she could inside her head.

It worked really well at blocking out the white noise that was her class mate's, but by the weird looks her class mates were giving her as class ended it did little to improve their opinion of her mental health.

As soon as she stepped out of her class she saw him, he was looking very shifty, leaning back against the lockers watching as everyone filtered out the door. He started forward as soon as he spotted her but was immediately way laid by Jessica. She attached herself to him like a barnacle, rubbing her face into his neck. It looked very much to Bella as if she were trying to wipe her nose on him.

Edward looked pissed off as he tried to dislodge her arms from around his neck. Bella took the opportunity to slip away before he could shake her off, and scurried off to English.

She made it safely to English without seeing him again before realising that this was a class they both shared anyway. As if on cue he stormed through the doors looking exceptionally pissed off. His eye's locked on hers accusingly as he wiped a large amount of Jessica's vile pink lip stick from his cheek. He walked over to her desk and placed a bit of paper on the edge of her desk, gave her a poignant look before walking away.

He took his usual seat just as Tanya sauntered in; she smiled widely at him as she claimed the seat beside him.

As soon as she was sat down she shot a triumphant look at Bella, almost as if she were gloating that she got to sit beside him.

Bella shook her head almost imperceptivity, Christ! What did Tanya think she was going to do.? Go all Jerry Springer and scream "hands off my man!" before launching herself across the class room?

Instead she silently slipped the note he had placed on the desk into her pocket, lest Tanya spot it and take it away.

She didn't know why this was important; more than likely it was all part of some cruel prank that they'd cooked up together. For all she knew Tanya could have been the one to write the note and Edward was only acting as delivery boy. But for some reason, she wanted to keep it private, at least until she could read it first.

Tanya reached across and started to run her fingers through Edwards's soft Bronze locks, a proprietary look on her face as she gazed at him in awe. He ducked his head from under her grasp, her arm falling limply to her side. He glanced briefly back at Bella, a strange look of concern on his face.

Bella felt instantly embarrassed at having been caught watching them. Tanya turned in her seat to see what Edward was looking at.

_"Take a picture Freak it lasts longer"_ Tanya almost yelled her voice full of venom _"never seen anyone engage in human contact before? Well since no one would ever want to touch you, not even your parents, it very well might be._"

Edward violently twitched at her words, his mouth opening and closing silently.

Tanya failed to notice any of this however her attention fully focused on Bella.

_"Who would want to voluntarily make bodily contact with a fat lump like you?"_ she sneered. Enjoying the laughter her comment received from the student around her_ "but that gives me a wonderful idea on how to punish you for your little trick in bio, trust me Bella, you're gonna love it!"_

_"Tanya! What the fuck are you…."_ Edwards angry voice trailed off as Mr Wallis called the class to order.

Everyone's attention slowly started to turn towards the front of the class room. Tanya stayed looking directly at Bella a satisfied smile playing on her lip's for a few extra seconds before she complied with the order.

Bella shivered with dread at the malice and promise in Tanya's voice. Tanya had done so many mean, nasty things to her over the past two and a half years she didn't think there was anything new she could do. But something in her voice told Bella not to underestimate her.

Shit, she really needed to on her guard now.

Edward glanced back worriedly at her, a crease of concern marring his perfect forehead.

She still didn't understand what the hell he was playing at, he looked so genuine but how the hell could that be?

She slid the note from her pocket and hid it under the desk. Opening it up, she saw his neat, flowing script filling the paper.

**Bella I know you don't trust me, and you have every right not too but just in case you decide to give me a chance here's my number and email. ******* xxx EC**


	7. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight S/M does.**

**Thanks sis for proof reading for me...xxx**

**Please let me know what you guy's think about it, I do like getting your feedback...so please, please review. **

**cheers.**

**Chapter 8**

Bella pov

The rest of the day passed in a fuzzy haze, her Edward induced confusion making her almost oblivious to the standard catcalls and insults.

It had to be a prank, it just had to be. As Tanya and Jessica had so eloquently put it, who the hell would want to touch her? Especially the 'O so popular' Edward Cullen.

When the bell rang to signal the end of another week in school, Bella practically bolted from the building and straight into her truck. She had half convinced herself that Newton would be waiting with the hose pipe, or that Tanya would be ready to enact her master plan. But no bogey men jumped out at her, and she pulled out of the parking lot smoothly.

_"Hey Bells!"_ Charlie called out to her from the kitchen as soon as she walked in the door.

_"Hey Char….Dad! So are we heading down to Sue's tonight for dinner and a movie as usual?"_

Dinner at Sue's house had turned into a regular event every Friday night. Around a year ago when Charlie first started dragging her along he said it was so she and Leah, Sue's teenage daughter, could be friends. After the 3rd Friday in a row where Leah blatantly ignored her, blasting her iPod at full volume throughout the whole meal, Bella figured out that the meals were actually a way for Charlie and Sue to date, without actually having to date.

Sue's husband Harry had been one of Charlie's best friends and when he had passed away a couple of years ago it had devastated Charlie.

Leah and Seth were still pretty devastated about it, and Bella always figured that was the reason for the non-dating, 'dating'. That it was a way to get them used to Charlie without springing mommy's new boyfriend on them. She was surprised that a year later things still hadn't moved forward, but she was happy enough to go along with Charlie's ruse till he was ready.

She heard a loud clang coming from the kitchen and rushed forward to see what was going on. She found Charlie running one of his dress shirt's under the tap, swearing under his breath. An acrid, pungent smell wafting from the iron.

_"Well, how was I supposed to know you're meant to put water in it?"_ he asked, a frustrated frown on his face.

_"Well it is your iron!_" she giggled in response._ "But if you run up and get another shirt, I'll take pity and iron it for you."_ she offered.

He smiled at her offer, abandoning his ruined shirt in the sink and ran to get another. She filled the iron with water and got to work as soon as a puffed out Charlie returned with his shirt.

_"So is tonight a formal dinner at Sue's?"_ she asked after spotting Charlie was wearing his best slacks and had his hair slicked back with gel. _"Cos if it is I may need to grab something decent of mine to iron too."_

_"Well actually Bells I thought we'd give Sue's a miss tonight"_ Charlie looked shifty as he took the shirt she offered. _"I hope you don't mind, but well I kind of made some other plans."_

Bella grinned to herself, so he'd finally managed to ask Sue out on a real date.

_"So where are you taking Sue? I hope it's some place nice, she definitely deserves it."_ Charlie shot her an odd guilty look.

_"Oh yeah! Sue! Damn, well.. um… would you mind giving her a call Bells and telling her that we're not going to be able to make it?"_ he asked her hopefully.

WTF- where the hell was he going all dressed up if it wasn't out with Sue?

_"Oh crap!"_ he looked around panicked after catching a glimpse of the clock _"I really need to get going. Um, well, if you don't mind could you say to Sue that I'm ill and that's why we can't go, and why you're the one calling?"_ his voice was almost pleading towards the end.

_"So if you're not going with Sue who….?"_ she didn't manage to finish her sentence before Charlie had pecked her quickly on the cheek and headed out the door, throwing a _"See ya later"_ over his shoulder.

Oh God she hated lying. luckily with all the practice she got in with covering up her injuries she was an expert at it.

She managed to get through the entire conversation with Sue without slipping. She came close a few time's especially when Sue offered in a voice of genuine concern to come around with soup and nurse him better. She somehow managed to put her off and collapsed onto the sofa in exhaustion as soon as she hung up.

She couldn't believe Charlie. Who the hell did he keep disappearing off with? There was definitely something going on.

She let out a frustrated sigh. Charlie obviously didn't want her to know what was going on, practically running away every time she came close to asking.

Giving up on the mystery that was Charlie, Bella headed upstairs to change out of her school clothes and into her 'comfies' and grab her laptop. As she slid her jeans off the note from Edward slipped out of the pocket landing on carpet at her feet.

Seeing it sat their next to her pinkie toe it reminded her of an unexploded bomb. She was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. As the old saying kinda goes.

She knew this was some kind of cruel trick, but they needed to do this bio project. From everything she had learnt about Edward over the last few years, he wasn't a slap dash student. She'd even heard rumours about him going to med school next year. So the question was would he be willing to possibly fuck up his bio project grade all for a lousy prank.

And unfortunately she really didn't know the answer to that one. Every time she thought she had seen the lowest humanity could sink to, one of her delightful class mate's managed to pull something new out the bag.

She decided she might as well programme his number into her cell. Just because she had it didn't mean she would have to use it. Typing in the number she labelled it under E? It somehow seemed appropriate.

She settled in on the sofa with a bowl full of popcorn, some dodgy made for TV movie and her laptop.

She checked a couple of e-mails first, there were a couple from her mom and some friends back in Arizona catching her up on some gossip. God! She missed them so much! Sometimes it made it worse to live this horrible half-life existence knowing that across the country she had friends who cared for her.

She fired a quick email off to Edward saying that they could meet in the local diner shop on Sunday to start their project; it seemed a safer option than anywhere else. She and Charlie went there almost every week for food, and she knew all the waitress's pretty well by now, so if anyone tried to start anything at least she would have back up.

Her finger hovered hesitantly above the send button; maybe it would be easier to do the whole damn project herself rather than even attempt to deal with this shit.

Oh God she was pathetic. Every single ounce of confidence she'd ever had evaporated with two and a half years of endlessly being the butt of every joke.

Fuck it….she pushed the button quickly before she could talk herself in and out of it all night long.

She wondered to the kitchen to refill her coke, her mind debating her decision. An image of the three whores's popping out from behind the doors and dragging her off to the wood's flickered in her mind. She laughed at he own stupidity, God, she really needed to stop watching crappy made for TV movie's if that's the best her mind could come up with.

As soon as she sat back down she noticed a flashing message on her lap top, EA_Cullen had sent her a massage.

**EA_Cullen to**

**Hey Bella! Great to hear from you. Sunday works well for me, but how about we meet at my house? We'll have more room to spread out our books and stuff. Plus we'll have a little more privacy.**

**Let me know what you think,**

**Edward.**

Oh hell no! She wasn't falling for that one. Did he really think she was that dumb? I mean sure they called her a retard and slow but Christ almighty, there was really something wrong with him if he believed it!

** To EA_Cullen**

**Edward, the answer is NO. Diner, 12pm.**

She sent her reply, pissed off at his presumption.

A second later his reply popped up in her in box.

**EA_Cullen to **

**Hey Bella,**

**Ok the Diner is fine, maybe we can have some lunch while we work.**

**I just wanted to say sorry for all that shit with Tanya the other day, she can be a right bitch sometimes, but I guess you of all people know that right? Well I was just hoping we can put all that shit behind us and get to know each other a bit better whilst we work on this project together, maybe even become friends?**

**I look forward to seeing you,**

**Edward**

Sorry! Sorry! Does he really think saying sorry wipes away two years of crap.

Sorry for laughing at you getting your face pounded.

Sorry for filling your locker with dog shit.

Sorry for dumping a trash can on your head.

Sorry for turning a hose pipe on you…sorry….sorry….sorry for watching you be a punching bag for the entire school.

That word doesn't even come close.

** to EA_Cullen**

**Edward,**

**Bella Swan cordially declines your invitation. Let's just get this project over with. Bella.**

Another message popped up in her inbox. She debated for a few moments whether or not to just delete it straight away.

She clicked open, figuring at this point nothing he said could make her any angrier anyhow.

**EA_Cullen to **

**To Bella,**

**Ok sure thing Bella, we'll do thing's your way. If you change your mind I'm here for you.**

**Xxx Edward**


	8. Chapter 9

I don't own twilight s/m does.

Thanks sis for proof reading for me.

I'm loving your reviews….please let me know what you guy's think of it.

Chapter 9

Bella pov

By Sunday morning Bella was feeling extremely anxious about her meeting with Edward. After his last message on Friday night she'd put her laptop aside and refused to check her email's again, too pissed off to even think about him. But as Sunday rolled around she was forced to confront the idea of spending several hours alone in his company.

Oh God, she didn't want to do this. She wanted to leave Edward bloody Cullen sat in that diner all alone waiting for her for hours; or better yet, she wanted to storm in there and demand to know what the hell he was playing at! But she knew, pathetic as it was, that she didn't have the guts to do either.

No, she'd show up five minutes early, sit in that tiny little booth and wait for him to show or not show as she case may very well be. For her own meager shred of pride she needed to come up with a maximum amount of time to wait if he was a no show. Half an hour sounded reasonable.

She got to the diner around ten to twelve, her stomach twisting into knots, her hand shook violently as she pushed the door wide open and walked in.

Her jaw dropped in shock as she spotted Edward sat in one of the booths. He looked up and grinned as the door chime's alerted him to her presence, gesturing for her to take the seat opposite him.

Bella willed her feet to move, but for some reason they were being incredible stubborn and not obeying orders. Edward shot her a confused glance as she stood stock still gapping at him.

"Hey Bella!" Edward smiled at her again "I've snagged us a booth so we've got plenty of room to spread out" he gestured to the table top already groaning under the weight of book's he'd bought with him.

Bella nodded, and tried to arrange her feature's into what she hoped was a smile. But still her stupid feet refused to budge. Oh God, this was getting really embarrassing, her face flooded with blood and she felt herself turn beetroot red. Her feet twitched with the sudden urge for movement but unfortunately they seemed to want to take her back out the door and to the safety of her truck.

Edward continued to look at her oddly, and she groaned with the sheer embarrassment of the situation.

"Hey Bella" her favourite waitress Jan called as she walked passed loaded down with pancakes "where's you Dad today hun?"

"Um, well, I'm just here to meet a fri….." she trailed off as she realised she didn't know how the hell to describe Edward. "I'm here to do some homework" she finished lamely, pointing at the booth where Edward was sat, giving her a forlorn look.

Forcing her leg's to move she walked over to the table and slid into the chair opposite Edward. Once she was seated she looked up to see that he was suddenly scowling at her, the genial smile from earlier replaced with a deep frown.

"Hey Edward" Bella smiled, trying to lighten the sudden awkward mood that had descended.

He grunted in response, pulling the book he had been reading towards him, flicking listlessly through the pages.

"So…um…you found anything good for the project?" She asked pointing to the book from which he refused to look up.

He grunted again, throwing in a shrug of his broad shoulders for good measure.

She sat back in the booth, pulling a book at random from the pile and copied his example skimming through the pages.

What the hell was his deal? The odd offer of friendship via email, then the drop your panties smile he had flashed her when she walked in, now completely ignoring her presence. If he was trying to fuck with her head it was certainly working!

Edward pov

The words blurred together as he stared blankly down at the book in his hands.

What the hell was he doing? Showing off like a little bitch cos Bella wouldn't call him a friend to a bloody waitress.

What right did he have to be upset that she wouldn't think of him as a friend? Apart from the last few days' he'd barely spoken ten words to her in the entire two years-odd of her acquaintance. She had every right to hate his guts, in fact, she probably believed he was in league with Tanya and her uber Bitches. But the thought of Bella hating him made him want to throw up.

He glanced at her; she looked so fucking sweet and innocent but indecently sexy all at the same time. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her chew her plump pink lip. He wanted to reach across and pull her lip from her teeth, running a thumb over her damp wet mouth.

Ugh! He was a pervert.

"Edward! Hey Edward" a tinkling voice broke through their uncomfortable silence. He glanced around the diner before spotting the manic pixie Alice practically bouncing where she stood.

His eyes darted back to Bella for a second to see that she too was staring at Alice. For a few horrible moments he had the urge to tell Bella to hide under the table so he wouldn't be seen with her. He felt a wave of shame wash over him, one second he's having a sexual fantasy about her, the next he's too much of a pussy to let his best friend see him with her.

Of all the people it could be Alice was certainly the best one to run into. She was way too kind hearted to be mean to either Bella or himself. But on the other hand she told Jasper everything, and from Jazz, Emmett and Rosalie were bound to find out too.

"Hey, your Bella right?" Alice had bounded up to the table and was thrusting her hand at a bemused Bella.

"Yeah" Bella replied looking at Alice's outstretched hand like she was about to slap her with it.

Alice pulled her hand back after a few seconds of letting it dangle mid-air. She walked around to his side of the table and started to shove him over so she could sit.

"Make yourself a home why don't you Alli" he couldn't help grinning at her. He never could, not since Jazz had hooked up with her and introduced her into their tight knit group. She'd slotted in with such ease, swirling them along with her in her mini tornado Alice way. "So, what you doing here Alli cat?"

She grinned back at him "Just popped in for some lunch with Mum and Dad" she pointed to where Mr and Mrs Brandon were being led by Jan to a table in the back. "I'm so glad you're here though" she said glancing a Bella "it means I get to sit with you guys and avoid hearing my Dad rabbit on about his new high def TV." she rolled her eyes in mock horror.

"So Bella, I hear your working with Edward here on a bio project?" she was grinning madly at Bella, attempting to use her Alice charm to its full effect.

"Yep" Bella replied, barely making eye contact with her.

He'd never seen anyone resist Alice's charm for long, and she seemed determined to win over Bella by the determined look forming on her face.

"You really lucked out on that one" she said with a tinkling laugh "our little Eddie boy here is a whiz kid at bio"

She pinched his cheek as she said this, giggling again at his indignant scowl.

"Alli" we warned "what the hell have I told you about calling me Eddie?"

"Um" Alice feigned a look of deep concentration "to do it all the time cos you love it" she pinched his cheek again and shot Bella a wink.

He noticed Bella was looking between them half amused, half bemused. A small smile was playing on her ripe lips.

"We are trying to work here you know Alice?" he told her in a faux annoyed voice, he could never stay mad at Alice for long. But there was no need to tell her that. She walked over him enough as it was.

"Oh yeah it looked like you two were getting loads done before I showed up." she rolled her eyes at him again. "So Bella" she turned her super watt smile up to a ten "do you fancy a milk shake, since Edward here has obviously forgotten his manners and not gotten you one?"

Bella was doing her cute lip chewing thing as she looked at Alice like she'd just sprouted horns, while Alice smiled at her encouragingly.

"My apologies Bella" he decided to interrupt, dragging Bella's focus back to him "would you care for a milk shake while we work?" he looked at Alice as he said the last words hoping she'd take the hint.

"I'd love one Eddie" Alice answered, wilfully choosing to ignore his hint "chocolate please. How about you Bella? What flavour do you want?"

"Strawberry?" Bella answered like she was questioning herself.

"OK then, one chocolate and one strawberry coming up. Shove up Allie so I can go get them" Alice slide from the bench letting him out.

"I'll go with you" Alice offered suddenly, heading to the counter with him "help you carry, won't be long Bella"

He looked sideways at the little pixie as she skipped alongside him to the counter. She had that manic calculating look on her face; it made his balls tighten with nerves.

"Soooooooo!" Alice grinned at him "You and Bella huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about Alice?" he barked in a terrified aggressive voice. "We're doing bloody home work as you very well know."

"Oh please Edward!" she punched his arm with her tiny fist, laughing up at him "Like I haven't seen you panting after her for the last two years"

He span around to look at her so fast he swore he must have whip lash. She was grinning in her know it all way, a smug smile pulling at her lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Alli cat. But I think maybe you should lay off the sugar, it seems to be giving you strange made up visions." he tried to laugh it off, hoping to god she'd drop the subject.

"Its fine Edward" she patted his arm comfortingly "no one else knows about it. I didn't even really know only suspected til you just confirmed it to me"

"How the hell did I confir….." he managed to stop himself far too late. Alice's smug smile danced in front of him again. "It's not like that Alice. I mean its Bella fucking Swan for Christ sake. Who would want that?"

Alice hit him hard on the arm, a pissed off look on her face.

"Listen to me Edward Cullen" she jabbed at his chest with her finger "don't you ever, ever, say that again. Since I know you're actually a good guy, and I know a little of what you went through a few years ago" he gulped nervously at her words, he'd hoped everyone had forgotten about that. "I'm gonna let what you just said go. But I don't want to hear you talking that way about Bella again."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him her stern Alice glare, before sighing and shaking her head in exasperation.

"Look Edward" she said after a few seconds of silence "I've known for ages that you liked her, but that you obviously wasn't ready to confront your feelings yet. But well…." she grinned at him manically "since you've been given this opportunity it seems a shame to waste it. So consider me your fairy godmother. I'm here to make your Bella dreams come true."

He felt the urge to run away almost overwhelming. All that fucking time he thought he was fooling everyone, but if Alice knew or suspected, who the hell else did? A bead of sweat dripped down the back of his neck at the thought. Everyone can't find out, no one could know.

He spun on his heels, ignoring Alice's shocked face and headed for the door, he didn't even glance at Bella as he walked out and got in his car driving away.


	9. Chapter 10

**i don't own twilight S/M does**

**thanks sis once again for proof reading this for **

**i absolutely love your reviews guys, make me super happy. please continue to review.**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward pov**

His foot was flat to the gas pedal as he sped away from the diner as fast as he could.

Jesus fucking Christ.

He was such an idiot, running away like a little girl cos Alice of all people called him on his bullshit. And what she was saying was exactly what he wanted. Bella. Bella and him. Together. Happy.

But he just couldn't do it. What would everyone say if they found out he had a hard-on for the freaky nobody Bella Swan?

_"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"_ he yelled at the top of his voice, thumping his fist against the steering wheel. Earning him a disapproving stare from the elderly couple who had pulled up alongside him at the traffic lights.

He pulled off quickly as the lights turned and swung his car into the first turning he could find, coming to a stop he slumped over the wheel.

_"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_ he mumbled, his hands tearing at his copper hair.

He'd left her there alone, sat in the diner. Sure Alice was bound to go back over and sit with her, but hadn't he only just told her he wanted to be friends. Then less than two days later he'd screwed her over already.

He wanted to go back. To say sorry for being such a coward, but how on earth was he meant to do that. Say he thought he left the iron on and had to go run and check?

Yeah sure she'd buy that one, especially after seeing the way he'd gunned it out of the parking lot like a demented bat from hell!

Coming clean and admitting he had been a pussy was not an option. Of course Alice already knew and would no doubt have some choice words for him; he really didn't relish the idea of having to face her again.

But Bella was the important one in all this, what on earth could he say to her?

His hand shook violently as he reached for the ignition key, letting out a great huff of air in an attempt to calm himself.

It was time to shit or get off the pot, he decided as he turned the car around heading back towards the diner.

As soon as he pulled the car up outside he could tell something weird was going down inside. A crowd of people were hovering around the entrance, and as he stepped closer he could hear the cat calls and jeering.

_"Ha, Ha! Eat it freak! Gobble it all up!_" he could hear a loud obnoxious male voice yell between bouts of laughter.

_"Don't you like your meal freak?_" a high pitched voice belonging undoubtedly to one of the three whores joined in.

He picked up his pace, jogging to the doors. A collection of his class mates blocked the doors, so he rammed passed them. Head down he managed to barge his way to the centre of the ruckus.

_"Leave her be!_" a voice yelled, as he spotted one of the elderly waitress's trying to shoo the baying hoard away from Bella without much success.

His heart sunk as he spotted her, Tanya was stood behind her gripping her neck and forcing her head face down into a bowl of porridge. Bella was gagging and chocking on it as she tried to raise her head from the bowl to take a breath. Tanya would let her take one quick breath before laughing and shoving her face back down.

Alice's arms were being by Kate and Irina, tears streaming down her face as took in the scene before her.

_"Let her be young lady!"_ the waitress yelled at Tanya_ "I'm calling the police right this minute unless you let her go"_ she was shaking with rage and fear as she advanced on Tanya, her finger hovering above the call button on her phone.

Tanya gave her a scathing look and pulled Bella roughly by her hair so she was sitting upright in her chair.

Her face and hair was covered in porridge, and her eyes were screwed up tight as she struggled to catch her breath. She shook from head to foot, as she raised her hand to clutch at her throat, exhaling in raggedy long breaths.

_"I was just helping my good friend Bella here get something to eat"_ Tanya smiled at the waitress, her hand stroking Bella's hair. Edward noticed that she gave her pony tail a sharp tug as she finished saying this._ "Isn't that right Bella?"_ the look she gave Bella conveyed more than words could.

_"Bella honey,"_ the waitress knelt by the side of her, giving her a sympathetic look _"would you like me to call your Dad?"_

Bella shot a scared look; Tanya tightened her grip on Bella's hair and grinned down at her.

Bella glanced back and forth between the waitress and Tanya clearly debating her choices.

"_No….no thanks._" Bella attempted to smile "_I'm fine, sorry if we disturbed you. It was just a bit of a joke"_ Bella didn't sound at all convincing to his ears, and the waitress obviously agreed.

"_Bella honey, let me give your Dad a call._" she reached forward and patted Bella's knee trying to sooth her. "_He'll sort this mess out"_

"_No honestly Jan we were just messing around, it just well….it just got a bit out of hand"_

_"Bella please…_" the waitress…Jan…almost begged.

_"Didn't you hear bitch"_ Tanya cut her off_ "she said she was fine, so scurry off and serve up some slop to someone else"_

Jan looked completely flabbergasted for a few seconds before turning back to Bella "Honey…."

"_Are you deaf as well as fat….the girl said she's fine so fuck off._" Tanya growled at her.

_"I wasn't talking to you missy"_ she shook a finger at Tanya.

A malicious smile spread over Tanya's greasy pink mouth, _"Fine then Bella"_ she gave a sharp quick tug to Bella's hair, a flash of pain crossing Bella's face for a few seconds. _"tell the nosy assed waitress here to fuck off."_

Bella looked appalled, her eyes pleading with Tanya. He saw Tanya untangle her hand from Bella's hair and slide it down to the base of the throat. Her long bright pink nails trailing with a light but threatening force, until they latched onto her shoulder.

Bella took a long shaky breath before turning back to Jan dead eyed "_Fuck off Jan! I said I'm fine."_

Jan looked incredibly hurt before turning her back on Bella and marched away, disappearing into the kitchens.

He glanced around and noticed most of his class mates had drifted away during the confrontation, obviously trying to high tail in case the police were summoned.

Alice was still being held by Irina and Kate. She had disintegrated into a sobbing mess a look of pure pity and regret as she stared at Bella with unblinking eyes.

_"Let her go!_" he strode forward, finally finding his voice.

All five looked up at the sound of his voice. The three dumb bitches actually looked proud of themselves, like he was here to congratulate them or something. Tanya actually had the nerve to smile in what she apparently thought was a sensual manner at him.

"_Edward!_" Alice yelled at him _"tell these skanks to let me go!_"

Kate and Irina stared at Alice in shock for a few seconds, a blank look on their painted faces that told Edward that they had forgotten they were even holding her.

Dropping her arms, they automatically moved either side of Tanya like the loyal little mindless puppies they were, trailing at her heels.

Alice launched herself at him and began to sob on his shoulder. He patted her gently on the back while glaring daggers at Tanya who simply smiled inanely back at him.

Huffing under his breath he reached forward and placed his hand on Bella's shoulder. She jumped a mile, shuffled away from his touch.

_"Bella?"_ he tried to keep his voice calm and smooth,_ "come on I'll take you home"_

She shook her head, glancing around the diner as if looking for and escape route. His heart jumped into his throat, she was looking at him as if he was worse that Tanya.

"_Come on Bella_" he urged again _"let's get out of here._" he shot another scathing look at Tanya as he said this.

_"Noo…oooo….no thanks"_ Bella stammered still looking at him as if her were pond scum.

He detached himself from Alice and knelt down in front of her, keeping his movements slow and steady. Bella had the distinct look of a scared horse that was about to bolt, and he knew from experience that driving whilst in that state was not a good idea.

He handed her a napkin and tried to look trustworthy as she wiped that crap from her face whilst eying him warily. Judging by the look of terror on her face, he didn't think it had gone well.

He let out a exasperated sigh _"Look Bella, I think you should let me drive you home, I know you don't trust me"_ he shook his head as he said this, hoping against hope that she would refute this statement. But she just she just continued to look at him with those big brown eyes. "_But Alice will be with us the whole time. Won't you Alli?"_

Alice nodded her head energetically, drawing Bella's eyes from his face. He studied her face and noticed the shift in her expression as she looked at Alice.

He felt like a shit for admitting it but he was jealous of the little pixie, less than an hour after meeting Bella and she had already gotten further that he had in three years.

_"Come on Bella_" Alice came to stand by his side and reached out for Bella's hand, pulling her gently to her feet. Bella meekly complied giving a shy smile in return for Alice's full on beam.

He remained on his knees looking up at them. He knew he was staring but just couldn't help it. She looked beautiful, even still half covered in crap.

He had the undeniable urge to wrap his arms around her waist and bury his head in her soft warm stomach and beg her forgiveness for being such a dick.

Alice shot him a warning look as if she knew what he was thinking; the looked conveyed the message that she would break his balls if he even tried it.

Smiling slightly at the angry pixie he heaved himself to his feet and motioned for them to follow him.

_"Edward!"_ a shrill voice boomed from behind him. Turing around with trepidation he took in Tanya in all her rage.

Her overly made up face was bright red with anger, her eye's burring holes into Bella's skull.

_"What the fuck Edward? Why are you taking her side?_" she practically yelled at him._ "Why are you even talking to that little nobody come to think of it?"_

He opened his mouth to reply before he thought better of it. No answer he gave was going to do any good; she would argue him black and blue. She might be dumb as a post but the bitch could whine and manipulated like a pro.

_"Come on_" he muttered he muttered to Alice under his breath.

Ushering both of them out of the café he ignored the ever increasing bile spewing from Tanya's mouth and led his Bella towards the car.

**Bella pov**

Bella sat in the back of Edwards's car utterly bemused as to what the hell just happened.

She knew her face was still covered in crap but she seriously didn't have it in her to be arsed to wipe it off. Instead she sunk down in the seat as far as she could in hope that she could avoid Edwards's constant glances. Every few seconds she could see his eyes flicker to the rear view mirror and scan her face. She didn't know what the hell to make of it, but it sure was making her uncomfortable.

Alice was sat beside her giving her similar concerned look's but for some reason they didn't bother her as much. She shot Alice a small reassuring smile, and received a full on 100 kilowatt beam in return.

Before all that shit with that skank Tanya had gone down she really felt as if she had made a friend. She should have known that life would knock her ass down hard for thinking such a thing.

She let out a soft sigh, and spotted Edward's eyes rivet towards her instantly. Jesus, if he carried on like this they were going to end up in a ditch.

_"Um, Bella? Are you…um…uh…well are you ok?"_

She attempted to glare back at his reflection with all the intensity she could, hoping that 'what a stupid fucking question' was stamped on her forehead.

But he continued to stare back at her questioningly, so either she was crap at it or he was as thick as shit!

_"Oh yes Edward she's fantabulous!"_ Alice piped in rolling her eyes condescendingly "_taking a face dive into a bowl of porridge was top of her to-do list today. Way to go Bella, you ticked that once off your list early!"_

She mock high fived Bella, making her giggle. Alice really did seem like the nicest person, she wondered how she and Edward were friends. But watching Alice word slap him down was very amusing. She was expecting Edward to get in a huff at this put down as she usually saw him surrounded by fawners and followers but he chuckled lightly in response.

_"Good point Alli"_ he continued to chuckle _" how about I rephrase that to, so Bella how not alight are you?"_

_"A little bit warmer_" Alice cut in before Bella could answer.

"Glad you approve Alli" he shot back " But is there any chances of you letting Bella answer the question?"

_"Ha!_" Alice mocked_ "fat chance. You, my friend, are not allowed to talk to my brand spanking new friend Bella until I say you can!"_

Bella let out a yelp of fear as the car jerked violently to the right, she went sliding across the seat bumping into Alice, as Edward swivelled his head around trying to look at Alice.

He swore loudly correcting his mistake.

_"What the fuck Alice?_" he barked ignoring the aggressive gestures he was receiving from other motorists.

Alice completely ignored him and turned to Bella.

_"It's not that he's a bad guy Bella_" Alice explained _"it's just, well, he can be a bit of a jack ass really."_ she grinned as she spotted Edwards look of pure rage _"Oh come on Edward! Even you must admit you can act like a fool sometimes. I could give you a recent example if you'd like me to prove my case?"_

She gave Edward an impish smile as she said this confusing Bella completely. She looked back and forth between the two trying to figure it out and failing miserable. Alice looked smug whilst Edwards's look of rage had melted into one of sulking and panic.

_"As I was saying Bella,_" Alice continued after a few awkward moments of silence _"Edward isn't a bad guy, so please don't think for a second he had anything to do with those whores back there hurting you."_

Bella grinned to herself at Alice's choice of words; it was good to know that she wasn't the only one who thought of them that way.

_"But until I can toilet train him, so to speak, in how to talk and act around a girl who isn't a slut, skank or trainee prostitute; then he isn't allowed to converse with you."_ she wink_ "Don't worry though, I don't think it'll take me that long to break him of his bad habits. Despite the company he sometimes chooses to keep, Edward here is actually quite a smart boy._"

_"Oh wow Alice! What a compliment! Am I going to get a gold star like a good boy?_" he asked scathingly. "_I am aloud to talk with Bella in the vicinity I hope, or should I just shut up in my own car?"_

_"Well, I suppose you can talk to other people when she's around"_ she replied in a condescending tone "_especially cos Bella is going to be around a lot more now that she and I are going to be best buds"_

Bella noticed Edwards face twitch oddly at these words. Well screw him! If he didn't want her to be friends with Alice, she was the funny and clever and for some strange reason actually seemed to like her.

Despite the fact that she had spent most of the time back at the café face down in porridge she had spotted tiny little Alice fighting with all her might to break free of whores Two and Three to come to her rescue.

She wasn't sure if she entirely trusted her, she didn't entirely trust anyone, but she wanted to give it a chance. It's been a long time since she had a friend and the idea was stupidly appealing.

Edward and his other friends with were a completely different story!

Bella jerked out of her internal monolog enough to notice Alice was looking at her expectantly whilst Edward eyes were glued to her face rather than the road ahead.

"_Of course we'll be friends Alice"_ she replied before being pulled into a tight bear hug by Alice.

For such a small personal she sure as hell had a tight grip. The car slowed down and she noticed they were outside her house. Pulling away from Alice's vice like grip she noticed that she had inadvertently covered her purple shirt in congealed porridge.

"O_h God Alice I'm so sorry!"_ she apologised profusely "_I'll pay for it"_

_"Don't be silly Bella_" Alice said when she spotted the mess _"it wasn't your fault Tanya is a queen bitch from hell, I'll set Rosalie on her. She'll piss her pants before coughing up the dough."_

Bella eyed her wearily, if Rosalie could terrify the dreaded Tanya to that extent she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to ever be around her.

_"Do you want us to come in Bella?_" Edward asked from the front seat.

_"Bad dog_!" Alice yelled, whacking him with a rolled up magazine she'd picked up off the seat "_bad puppy, no talking!_"

_"I only asked if she wanted us to go inside with her"_ Edward whined.

_"Well when I said you couldn't talk to her I didn't say it was null in void if you wanted to ask inane questions now did I?"_ Alice replied before turning back to Bella "_Would you like us to come inside Bella? We could wait with you til your dad gets home?"_

Bella giggled to herself at Edward reaction as he grumbled to himself from the front seat.

_"No that's fine thanks Alice, I think I'll just grab a shower and chill"_

_"Ok then"_ Alice replied after a few moments contemplation "_but I'm giving you my mobile number so if you change your mind I can pop straight over and we can hang out" her face suddenly lit up as an idea struck her "OMG!" she clapped her hands together excitedly "maybe we could do make overs!"_

Bella took the bit of paper Alice wrote her phone number on and assured her she would let know if she changed her mind. Alice gave her another bone crunching hug before exiting the car, she gave Edward a half smile, half frown, unsure how she felt about him before scurrying to the house.

As soon as she was through the door she collapsed face down into the sofa.

_"Bugger"_ she yelled out a few moments later jumping up as she remembered she was still covered in goop. She ran up the stair stripping her dirty clothes off as she went before diving straight into the shower.

Once she was clean she plopped down on her bed and fired up her lap top intending to at least try to tackle some of the bio project she had to abandon doing today back at the diner.

Edwards behaviour had confused the hell out of her, he'd started off being super friendly, slipped into a sulk before flipping back to best chums mode again then vanished for no apparent reason. Talk about bi-polar. Despite the mood swings, she couldn't understand why she didn't think he was involved in all the crap that came next.

Tanya and her whore gang had made a bee line for her as soon as they had spotted her there. Screaming and yelling at her to stay the fuck away from Edward. What followed next was just another in a long list of humiliating incidents that Tanya had inflicted on her.

She felt horrible about the way she had spoken to Jan and the look of hurt they had produced, despite the fact that Tanya had made her she'd said those toxic words.

As soon as her laptop had loaded up she noticed an email from Edward, with trepidation she opened it up.


	10. Chapter 11

**Hi guys wow there were some extream reactions to the last chapter. Am kinda nervous about what you all will make of this, let me know your opinions.**

**big thanks to Cattison for agreeing to Beta this story for me. **

**chapter 11**

**Bella pov**

**EA_Cullen to bswan**

**Hey Bella,**

**Alice pixie queen of the universe has laid down the law and said that I am not allowed to speak to you (and despite her miniscule size you may have noticed she is most definitely a force to be reckoned with) but the little minx failed to say anything about emails so I think I've found a loop-hole to her cunning plan.**

**I wanted to say I'm so sorry about what Tanya did today. And to make sure you know I had nothing to do with it. After all the shit that's gone down over the last few years I understand that you may not (to put it lightly) believe me, especially as I'd just bailed on our study session. I have no excuse for taking off, just that I'm sorry I did and it won't happen again.**

**Well what I really wanted to say in this email is I'm a dick but I'm not a big enough dick to set you up for that kind of punishment.**

**I hope you believe me but I completely understand if you don't.**

**Edward. Xxxxx**

Well that's a bit of a mind fuck, was the first thought that popped through her mind as soon as she read it.

She'd felt deep down that Edward wasn't involved in Tanya's tormenting, despite the fact that he'd randomly fucked off gunning it out of the car park when he was supposed to be getting milkshakes. Alice had tried to come up with some lame ass excuse that he'd received an urgent phone call, and had to dash. But Alice wasn't the most accomplished liar and Bella had almost wanted to giggle at the odd facial tick's that accompanied the lie coming from her lips.

She still didn't trust him, but she had seen the look on his face when he had walked back into the diner and the pure look of shock stamped there would have been hard to fake. But there was definitely something fishy going on with him, her theory on bi-polar behaviour was looking more and more plausible with every occurrence.

Alice was another matter completely; it was hard not to trust the little pixie. She giggled to herself as she used Edwards nick name for her but it suited her completely. She looked as fierce when she fought against Irina and Kate's hold to get to her, yelling and screaming at Tanya to stop.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

She yelled out in frustration. Despite Edwards vanishing act she had been having a really nice afternoon sat there with Alice chatting and laughing. It had been such a long time since she had a friend it was a strange experience to relax and talk and giggle about non sense but fucking Tanya had to ruin her tiny shred of pleasure, just as she'd ruined any chance of happiness for the past 2 years.

She'd seemed even more pissed off with Alice's presence at her table than she had at the sight of Bella.

Psycho bitch didn't even begin to describe her behaviour.

*****Flashback*****

_"Smella_" she screeched as soon as she'd spotted her and Alice tucked away in their booth_ "what the fuck do you think you're playing at? Do you really think sliming up to one of his friends will get Edward to notice a fat ugly bitch like you?_" she scoffed with venom stomping her way over to the table._ "He'd never want someone like you when he could have me._"

_"Tanya_" Alice said calmly sliding out the booth and stepping forward to meet her "Bella and I are just having lunch so why don't you scurry on your way and leave us the fuck alone."

Bella wanted to pull tiny Alice back and hide her under the table. She looked so small and fragile as Tanya towered over her, but she didn't look in the slightest bit afraid as she placed her tiny little fist's on her hip's and faced her down.

She supposed if you weren't an isolated loner and the kick bag for the entire school then standing up to the queen bitch wasn't as pant wettingly scary.

_"Keep the fuck out of this Alice. Me and Smella have unfinished business._" Tanya snarled at her _"I warned you didn't I Bella_" Tanya side stepped Alice, bending down so she was now face to face with Bella.

Bella could feel her hot breath brush along her cheek but kept her eye's down cast. _"Didn't I warn you Smell to stay the fuck away from Edward? Didn't I warn you there would be consequences? Huh?"_ her hand flashed out grabbing her face roughly, her long talon like nails digging into her skin as she turned her face towards her. _"Didn't I warn you Smella, answer me."_

_"Yes….yes you did warn me but…."_ she squeaked out.

_"But…but…did I give any exceptions in what I said to you?_" she yelled loudly her fingernails digging even further into her flesh _"you're as dumb as you are ugly if you thought I'd let you get away with this."_

_"Tanya"_ Alice interrupted all traces of calm had left her voice now as she seemed to realise the situation was getting out of hand. _"Leave Bella the hell alone. Come on Bella, let's get out of here."_

"_I don't think so_." Tanya smiles maliciously into Bella's face _"I already said I'd teach you a lesson for crossing me Bella, you'll have to wait for that lovely little surprise but why don't I give you a little teaser now to remind that retarded little brain of yours to obey me when I give you instructions."_

In the next few moments all hell broke loose. Irina and Kate grabbed an unsuspecting Alice after a nod from the head from Tanya and she found herself being dragged from her booth onto the floor.

Tanya dragged her along by her hair kicking some old guy out of his chair and stealing his breakfast away despite his outraged yells of protest.

Somehow half their class was suddenly there and jeering as Tanya proceeded to half drown her in a bowl of porridge.

******End flashback******

The ironic thing about the whole episode Bella thought wryly is this was nowhere near the worst or most humiliating thing to have happened to her. And wasn't that just one of the saddest state of affairs she could think of.

She had felt as if she was going to drowned when Tanya held her down for a particularly long period. Death by porridge would sum up her time in Folk's to a T. she could see it now carved across her grave stone as her peers led by the three whores danced merrily on her grave.

Ding!

Her laptop chimed again pulling her out of herself indulgent sulk.

**EA_Cullen to bswan**

**Hey Bella, sorry to cyber stalk you. But I just couldn't relax until I heard back from you.**

**Please tell me that you believe that I had nothing to do with Tanya's scheme?**

**I need to know that you don't hate me, even if you're not ready or able to like me yet.**

**Your repentant wannabe friend,**

**Edward. Xxxxxx**

_She blinked a few time's to make sure she was seeing thing's correctly. Edward king of the school Cullen was nearing the point of grovelling to her. How did he always manage to sound so fucking sincere. His bi-polar mood swings were on hyper drive today._

**bswan to EA_Cullen**

**Why is it so important to you to that I believe you?**

**Bella**

_Her fingers seemed to type on their own accord._

**EA_Cullen to bswan**

**Because I want us to be friends. I know my actions have spoke louder that my words up until this point. I'm just hoping my actions have not deafened you so much that you're not able to see that I'm trying to change that.**

**E xxx**

_Why did he keep doing this to her. Writing such beautiful words of apology first by letter then by email then turning around and being the same old dick head he'd always been. _

**bswan to EA_Cullen**

**What if I think your words lie louder than your actions?**

**Bella**

_She couldn't help but ask._

**EA_Cullen to bswan**

**My words are truth, but the weight of them is sometimes too much for my brittle back bone to take.**

**E XXXX**

_She pondered this cryptic reply. Her forehead scrunched with concentration as she read and re read his reply. But couldn't work out what he was getting at._

**EA_Cullen to bswan**

**One more chance is all I ask Bella, I know I have no right to ask but I'm asking all the same. And if I fuck it up again you'll have every right to hate me for the rest of your life.**

**All I'm asking is that now you're going to be friends with Alice, is that you give me a chance to show you that I want to be your friend too.**

**E XXXXXXXXXX**

_She hated herself for the fact that she went bright red with pleasure as she read his words. She wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, that she had given him a chance today and he had thrown it back in her face by walking away. But even knowing this, knowing that she was more than likely be crushed by him worse than Tanya and her skanks could ever crush her, she knew she would give him his chance._

**bswan to EA_Cullen**

**One chance and one chance only. I'm not saying we are friends only that we are not enemies.**

**Bella**

**EA_Cullen to **

**Thank you Bella. One chance is all I need. I will not fuck up this time.**

**Edward XXXXX**

She closed her laptop unable to take anymore and collapsed back onto her bed pulling the pillow over her head to muffle her scream.

What had she just done? Her heart and what remained of her pride would end up in tiny fragments on the floor at him feet. She pictured his gloating face as he watched her shatter.

Then suddenly his gloating face turned into one of devotion and love. She groaned into her pillow again but this time for a completely different reason.

Moisture pooled between her thighs instantly, as butterflies danced around her belly. She pictured him looking at her as if she were his world, his hand reaching out to brush against her cheek. She gasped aloud at the imaginary touch. His hand trailed down from her cheek to her collar bone, fingers fluttering their way over her skin.

Her own hand began to mimic his motions, as they slide from her collar bone towards her breasts. Her nipple's where almost painfully erect as her fingers reached her nipple, she squeezed it sharply. The pleasure that rocked through her body was almost too much to bear she thought she's cum from the thought of his hands on her breast.

Unable to wait any longer her hand reached down between her thighs. Keeping his faced firmly fixed in her mind, her hips bucked along with the motion of her hand as her impatience and anticipation grew.

"ARHHHHHH….UG…UG….UG"

Her whole body buzzed with pleasure, as she panted to regain her breath.

Well that had come out of nowhere. Sure she had lusted after him since the first second she'd seen him, what girl wouldn't, but the overpowering lust she had felt at the thought of being with him was a bolt from the blue.

Friendship was all he was offering. She had to stop thinking about him in this way, because someone like him would never want to be with someone like her.

Edward POV

**bswan to EA_Cullen**

**One chance and one chance only. I'm not saying we are friends only that we are not enemies.**

**Bella**

**EA_Cullen to **

**Thank you Bella. One chance is all I need. I will not fuck up this time.**

**Edward XXXXX**

She had agreed to give him a chance. Relief washed over his body for a few fantastic seconds he allowed himself to bask in the warmth of her reply for a few seconds before the cold chill of fear crept into his head.

This was really his last chance with her, Alice had warned him emphatically of this fact after Bella had gotten out of the car this afternoon.

She'd laid down the law plain and simple, all the do's and don'ts for his future interactions with Bella. She'd even told him to write the emails asking for her forgiveness. Alice most definitely had a plan of attack for how he was going to win over Bella.

Part one of the plans was for him to obtaining her forgiveness before moving on to gaining her trust. She'd made in clear that if he fucked up or played with Bella's emotions in anyway his testicles would never be the same after the punishment she would put them through.

It was time to man up she had told him and he had to agree with her conclusion. He had been a pussy for far too long, to afraid to face up to his emotions and fear.

He'd tried to take the chickens way out all those years ago, he hated to think about those time's but as Alice had reminded him he's been running from the past for years and years and it was above time to stand and face it.

He'd never been bullied like Bella; he'd never had half of her courage to stand against the abuse day in day out. He'd simply been a skinny little boy with no self confidence that got overlooked and ignored. And at the age of 13 during the summer before high school he'd decided he couldn't take anymore.

*****Flashback*****

He sat on his bed, his year book wide open on his lap listlessly flicking through the page. There were no photos of him inside, no signatures or messages from friends, nothing to say he'd even stepped foot in that school. He felt like a ghost, no one knew him and no one cared.

He thought about next year and high school, how much worse it would be to be an anonymous drone for the next four years.

He couldn't cope with it, he'd tried to beg, plead and cajole his parents into letting him move schools, but he couldn't bring himself to give them a reason why, he couldn't bear the thought of disappointing them. Picking his year book up he lobbed it across the room, tears streaming from his face. It landed open to a page showing Tanya, Irina, Kate, Eric and Mike grinning at the camera arms thrown around each others shoulders. He'd had the biggest crush on Tanya for years and she didn't even know he was alive.

On the last day of junior high he had walked up to her after talking himself into it for a good half an hour. Having worked out exactly what he was going to say when he asked her to sign his year book, only for her too look at him so blankly, as if she had never seen him before.

He launched himself off the bed, rummaging through his draws until he found his black tie. Tears were still streaming down his face as he pulled his desk chair into the centre of the room. Standing on it he made quick work of attaching it to the light fitting before tying a loop around his neck. He knew his parent and Emmett would mourn him, he hated the fact that he would hurt them. But he was a coward, and couldn't stand the aching loneliness anymore.

Closing his eye's he kicked the chair from under him, it landed with a loud thump on floor.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

He put his head in his hand his eyes scrunched up tight trying to push the thought aside.

Emmett had found him hanging from the ceiling after he'd come to investigate what the origin of the noise coming from his room.

He had thought it would be simple, that he would slip seamlessly into unconsciousness before dying. He wasn't expecting to be slowly chocked his body convulsing and writhing as he dangled from his rope. His legs had kicked out mindlessly trying to find the ground, they'd obviously struck his desk at some point scattering his belonging to the ground, and by default alerting Emmett to the fact that something was wrong.

His parents understandable had been distraught. He'd spent the rest of the summer in therapy, not that it helped at all. No what had helped was the fact that he had grown several inch's by some miraculous divine growth spurt and that Emmett had taken him under his wing. Emmett had always been a phenomenal athlete; he'd been the golden boy of every single sport he'd tried his hand at. He took Edward with him to the gym and to football practice with his friends. Gradually he'd begin to put on some bulk and discovered that his speed came in handy on the football pitch.

By the start of a new school year he had changed almost beyond recognition and his class mate's seemed to come to the same conclusion. They didn't treat him as a re-vamped Edward Cullen but rather a brand new student.

He'd tread carefully for the first few months before finding his stride, once he realised that Tanya and the rest of her skank's as well as every other girl were fawning over him. And all the guys were suddenly jealous and sucking up to him. But always in the back of his mind was the fear that one day they'd catch on to the fact he was that skinny little nobody and he'd been fooling them all this time.


	11. update

Hi guy's this isn't a new chapter sorry. I haven't updated in a while, having a major block and a bit stuck with the direction I'm going in.

I haven't given up on the story…..there will be some new chapters hopefully coming soon for you so if you like the story keep the faith, I know from myself reading story's on fanfic how annoying unfinished stories can be and I really don't want to do that to you guy's. if you have any sujestions or idea's on story tho I would really appreciate ( as long as there constructive) thanks and hope to have something up for you soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys thanks for your feedback, idea's and encouragement it's really great to hear what you think and where you'd like the story to go. On that note please continue to review if you can.**

**Just to say thanks to Cattison for your work and feedback.**

**I don't own twilight S/M does. **

**EPOV**

"_Edward!" _his mom's voice calling softly up the stairs broke him from his brooding _"Edward, Edward sweetie can you come down."_

He shook his head trying to clear it of the sucking black hole of despair he had let himself sink into. Fuck that shit he'd had enough of being an emo emotional pussy for a lifetime.

Making his way downstairs he realized he could hear the soft mumble of voice's emanating from the kitchen, pushing the door open he spotted Alice as she sat at the kitchen table sharing a cup of coffee with his mom.

"_Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you!" _his mom rushed forward sweeping him into a bone crushing hug.

Patting her gently on the back as he felt her hot tears soaking into his t-shirt he looked bemusedly over her shoulder at Alice looking for an answer to his mom's weird assed behaviour.

Alice covered her mouth with her miniscule hand trying unsuccessfully to cover a giggle.

Pulling back, his mom wiped the tears from her face, grinning madly up at him.

"_So when do I get to meet her?" _she asked, the excitement bubbling behind her mellow voice.

"_Meet who?" _he looked back and forth between his mother and Alice's grinning face in hope of an answer.

"_Awwww is my little boy being shy" _his mother asked laughing again as she reached up to pinch his cheek_. "Bella of course, Alice has just been telling me all…"_

He missed the rest of her sentence as he felt the overwhelming rush of blood to this head which resulted in a blanket of white noise.

He looked in utter disbelief between Alice and his mothers grinning faces.

He couldn't believe the bitch had done this, telling his fucking mother. She had said she would help him, she said she had a plan and that he had to trust her but not once did she mention anything about his mother finding out.

"_Alice_!_ What the fuck?" _he yelled as soon as he recovered enough of his power of speech to shout out.

"_Edward! Language!" _he felt a mild sting in his arm as his mother swatted him with her hand looking stern.

"_Ouch mom." _he played up rubbing his arm, _"What was that for?"_

"_You know exactly what that was for Edward Anthony Cullen so do not give me those puppy dog eyes. They don't work when your farther does it and they won't work for you either." _She shook her finger at him trying to look fierce but failing miserably. "_Now once we're through with that sit down and tell me all about your Bella."_

He couldn't help it his heart leapt in his chest at hearing those words. His Bella, oh god what wouldn't he give for those words to be true.

He looked at his mother about to refute her claim only to see a smug smile on her face.

"_Oh yes Alice" _she turned back to a grinning Alice _"I've seen this look before and he's definitely a goner. Just like your father."_ she patted his arm gently before making her way back to sit beside Alice. "_Sit down sweetie_" she pointed at the seat opposite to them "_I think it's time we had a little chat about the bird's and the bee's."_

He rolled his eyes, scraping back the chair to sit down. He hoped to god she was joking, after all she'd actually walked in on him on more than one occasion doing the nasty with some skank or other, she couldn't delude herself into thinking he was virgin after seeing some of those sights. But Esme's ability to see him as her sweet little boy still never failed to amaze him.

"_Don't look so worried Edward, I'm not about to pull out Carlisle's old anatomy book to show you picture's of hoo hoo's and ha ha's. Your old mum is not so naïve as to think you don't already know what their for." _

"_Really mom, hoo hoo's and ha ha's? Na you're not naïve at all" _he laughed as she totted softly.

"_Well if you want son I can tell you all about what mommy and daddy do with their penis and vag…"_

"_EEEEEWWWWWWWW! Mom gross" _he cut across her, clamping his hands over both ears. "_Hoo Hoo's and Ha Ha's it great, fabulous even, just please in the name of all that is holy and precious never ever ever talk about your sex life in front of me again."_

Esme chuckled to herself "_You should be glad to hear that your father and I still have an active sex life. It bodes well for you and your Bella's future together." _she looked at him her sea green eyes almost identical to his own swimming with mirth.

"_Now that Sex is out the way and I've no doubt scared you psychologically just a smidgen, but can we get back to what I originally wanted to say?" _she asked waiting for his slight head bob of consent before continuing. _"Alice popped over to have a little chat with me." _

He took the opportunity to shoot dagger at Alice who had sat quietly through their entire exchange watching them with rapped absorption.

"_Unless you want another slap on your arm I'd take that look off your face and listen up mister_" she tried to put on her stern face again, the one that did on occasion manage to infuse a random sense of guilt into him, unfortunately this was one of those occasions. He rearranged his feature's into what he hoped was a semblance of a reasonable human being instead of the maggot infested scum bag he felt like at the moment.

"_As I was saying_" she continued after a few moments, score he mentally high fived himself after his Herculean effort to appear normal paid off. "_Alice has been telling me about your all consuming love for Bella Swan which I find incredibly cute by the way, she thinks I might be of some help to you in your effort to win her over." _

He shot a panicked look at Alice hoping to god she hadn't told his mother about all the shitty thing's he'd done to Bella. The relief he felt when she shook her head slightly was like a ten ton weight being lifted from his shoulders. He might be a bit of a bad boy and man whore but deep down he'd always be a bit of a mummy's boy.

"_I thought your mom might be able to help put Bella at ease when she comes over to work on your project_" Alice piped up for the first time _"I think it might make her feel more comfortable to have your mom around plus you always appear in the best light around your family instead of some of those dreg's you inevitably seem to attract whenever you go out in the big wide world."_

Damn that pixie, he sighed. He hadn't told her about his plans to try to get some alone time with Bella by bringing her to the house to work on their project but in her sixth sense Alice always finds a way and she'd obviously figured it out and found a way to foil his plan.

On the other hand it might be the best way to go, Bella was so skittish after what happened at the diner today she probably wouldn't want to venture out again in case slut bag Tanya show's up again. And even after saying she'd give him a chance he somehow doubted he'd go far enough in earning her trust for her to feel comfortable coming to an empty house with him.

"_Ok mom, let's say I accept this offer of help" _he asked looking straight at his grinning mom "_I need you to first promise me a couple of things."_

"_Such as?" _Esme asked.

"_Number one no telling Bella I'm in love with her_" he counted out on his fingers.

"_Sweetie give me some credit_" Esme countered.

"_Two_" he ignored her carrying on "_no embarrassing stories and/or baby pictures. Three and forgive me if I repeat myself from earlier never ever ever talk about your sex life again."_

She rolled her eyes at him but laughingly stuck out her hand to shake. He took her small hand is his to seal the deal.

Alice bounced in her seat.

"_I love it when a plan starts to come together_" she announced happily, "_just you wait and see this is all gonna work out brilliantly."_

He hoped to god she was right.

**Bella Pov**

!

Bella thumped her hand on the annoying alarm trying desperately to stop the incessant buzzing. Monday morning, oh joy. She gets to face Skanya and her slut brigade again, she plopped herself down in front of her vanity mirror rummaging through what little make up she owned looking for some cover up, because her black eye still prominently shone out on her white skin.

"_I've got something much better than that_" a voice chirped from behind her.

"_arrrrgghhhhhhh! Shit Alice…?" _She spotted the ever smiling Pixie as her face popped up beside hers in the mirror.

"_Yep, who else_" she felt her chair swing around suddenly as Alice manhandled her with surprising strength for such a little person. _"I thought I'd come around before school to give you a hand and a lift."_

Alice explained as she started to attack her face with several creams and lotions.

"_Actually Alice I'm not a huge fan of makeup and all that junk, I was just going to slap on something to cover this bruise and leave it at that."_ Alice appeared to be now smearing some kind of thick cream paste on her nose and cheeks. Making her wince as her hand brushed across her tender skin.

"_Sorry I'm trying to be as gentle as I can. Tanya really did a job on you didn't she?"_

"_HA! Yeah you could say that" _she chuckled bitterly "_but stop trying to distract me. What are you doing here Alice?"_

"_Just doing a bit of maintenance. You've got some great skin Bella, bruise notwithstanding._" she'd now moved on to dusting powder across her face using a giant brush "_but from what I saw last week in your current make up" _she looked down at the pitiful handful of cosmetics Bella owned with a distasteful look on her picture perfect face "_wasn't doing a very good job at covering up your shiner, so I thought now we're friends and all I'd come by to lend a hand"_

"_Gee thanks Alice_" Bella tried to sound as polite as she could but given the fact she wasn't a morning person and had yet to consume her first cup of coffee of the day she wasn't sure how successful she was, "_next time though a heads up might be nice. You know save me from screaming the place down this early in the morning_."

"_Yeah sorry about that, I thought the sneak attack might work best. The chief let me in" _she explained "_I thought that seeing would be believing to helping convince you to accept my mad makeup skills_."

As she said this she spun Bella back around to face the mirror. She gasped as she caught sight of herself. There was no trace of the hideous black bruise on her face, and not just that Alice had somehow managed to make her eye's POP and sparkle, but for the life of her, Bella couldn't see how as there was no obvious signs of make up on her face.

She turned her head from side to side taking in the view.

"_Good huh?"_ Alice asked "_Now show me the wardrobe…"_

###############################

Stepping out of Alice's banana yellow car Bella felt unbelievably self conscious.

Alice had dressed her after half an hour of rummaging through her closet muttering things under her breath as she meticulously went through every item she owned, before settling on one of her newer and more shapely pair of black boot cut jeans and a plain black T that must have been shrunk in the wash somewhere along the way as she sure as hell didn't buy something this small and tight.

She felt half naked as she stood there without her usual baggy t-shirt most of which came down to at least mid- thigh and could wrap around her substantial body at least twice.

She tugged at the hem of her t-shirt trying to tug it down a bit to cover her ass.

"_Bella seriously you need to stop doing that" _Alice appeared at her side gently gripping her elbow to propel her forwards "_you're gonna stretch that thing all out of shape if you carry on. But then again since I fully intend to take you shopping and replace every single item in your wardrobe I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing, but for just today leave it be." _

Bella had already got the impression from this morning's activities that there would be no point in arguing with her abhorrence of shopping. Alice really seemed to be a force of nature.

Before she knew it she was stood in front of a familiar silver Volvo, Emmett and Rosalie were once again intertwined and completely oblivious to her presence. But Edward and Jasper certainly weren't, Edward stood there mouth agape as he stared at her. His eye's raking up and down her body over and over again. He looked slightly as if he'd been hit over the head with a hammer as a weird dazed look slid over his features.

Jasper broke the tension that was building a few moments later as he took three long strides and was suddenly towering above her.

"_Hey Bella_" his voice was calm and mellow, not at all what she would have expected from his appearance, it was a shock to realize she'd never really heard him talk before. He stuck out his hand, an invitation she hesitatingly complied with. Alice had been nothing but nice to her and so far she had no reason to doubt or mistrust her that this was some kind of prank. "_Alice here tells me you two are gonna be great pals_" he deftly swept over her tentative acceptance of his hand shake.

He reached out and brought Alice to his side, the look of contentment evident on his face once she settled under the crook of his arm.

Bella felt an undeniable lurch of jealousy as she observed this and couldn't help but flick her eyes in Edwards's direction. To her amazement he was still stood stock still a few pace's behind Jasper his eyes glued to her.

His eyes skimmed their way over her form once again before they reached her face and he realised she had clocked him ogling her. A red tinge stained his cheeks. A small smile momentarily flickered across her face, blushing was usually her forte, who would have thought the mighty Edward Cullen might suffer from the same infliction. Her mirth disappeared in an instant however as the thought struck her that maybe he was staring because she looked so damn bad it was like that really bad car crash on the motorway that you just can't take your eyes off.

Just when her panic was starting to reach epic proportions his velvety voice broke her concentration.

"_You look lovely Bella_" his voice seemed to caress her name, he mumbled something else but she only caught the odd letter or sound, she didn't want to sound ungrateful by asking him to repeat himself so she just smiled, her own treacherous blush in firm place on her face once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guy's, thanks to all of you who have put this on story alert or fav's, and a big thanks to all of you who've reviewed I love hearing what you think, so please review if you can and let me know your opinion's.**

**Cheers Cattison for agreeing to Beta this for me, much appreciated. **

**Epov **

He stood there chatting away with Jasper whilst keeping his eyes trailed throughout the car park waiting for Bella to show up. Alice had told him she was gonna be dropping around to her house before school to give her a ride in.

Her plan was to minimise the possibilities of leaving Bella alone and at the mercy of psycho bitch Tanya.

After her pow wow intervention with Esme she'd called a family meeting. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle had joined them around the kitchen table to thrash out ideas of how to keep Bella safe. She kept her word and didn't let on how complacent he had been in regard to protecting Bella, but laid out for Esme and Carlisle's benefit how horrid and torturous her school life could be.

He wasn't the only one with a shameful look on his face he noticed as he looked around the table, everyone felt there lack of action had contributed in some way to Bella's degradation, but his failing her cut him to the bone.

Carlisle was all for calling Charlie and telling him straight away, and it took some persuading to stop him from grabbing the phone.

Alice in particular was very against this, her opinion on the matter surprised him somewhat as he assumed she would be all for turning Tanya and her Skanks in.

###########Flashback#############

"_Don't get me wrong I hate Tanya and her mindless acolyte's but Bella has obviously not told Charlie about what's going on" _she explained "_and I don't want to go behind her back snitching on her. I want to be her friend and I think that's the key to this problem. We all befriend her, boost up her confidence let her know that she's not alone and scared anymore."_ she looked around earnestly at them all. _"That way she will have the courage to tell Charlie herself rather than us doing it for her."_

Carlisle looked sceptical, his hand still on the phone as he regarded Alice in silence.

"_I think Alice is right" _Rosalie piped in surprising the entire table. She wasn't one for getting involved in things that didn't immediately affect the people she loved. "_It's her decision and we shouldn't make it for her. She'll tell when she's ready" _she grabbed Emmett's tea plate sized hand and squeezed it gently as he gazed at her lovingly _"sometimes all you need is one person to believe in you and give you the courage to speak up."_

Emmett's arm snaked around her shoulder as he pulled her into his side, her beautiful face burrowing into his shoulder. Esme sprang from her seat and made her way around the table to join their hug.

Rosalie had been attacked a few years ago by a former boyfriend Royce she'd been completely traumatised by it.

Retreating into herself and bitching at anyone who'd try to speak to her. Luckily she'd met Emmett not long after, who despite all her snarks and snarls stuck around long enough to get under her defences. She confessed to him a couple of months into their relationship what had happened and with Emmett's encouragement she went to the police and had Royce thrown in jail.

Rosalie lifted her teary eyes to Carlisle _"I know it's not the same thing. But I would have hated it if anyone had told before I was ready I probably would have denied the whole thing." _

Carlisle's gaze softened "_Ok Alice we'll try it your way"_ he told her calmly _"but if things get out of hand again I expect you kid's to tell me" _he looked at each of them in turn making sure they knew how serious he was _"and I'll decide from there if we go to Charlie or not. Deal?"_

Everyone around the tabled agreed as Alice laid out her plan.

#######End flashback#########

So here we were waiting for Bella and Alice to arrive. Alice was late as per usual and Emmett and Rosalie had gotten bored waiting and started making out passionately to while away the time. Not that they needed much of an excuse he'd never seen two people go at it as much as they did.

He spotted Alice's clapped out yellow car pulling into the car park and started forward, before Jasper stopped him in his track's.

"_Dude" _his mellow voice irked him at this precise moment, why the hell was he not letting him get to his Bella _"give her a chance to get out and straighten her back bone. This is gonna be a big change for her and if you're too full on, your just going to scare her off._"

Fuck him and his intuition if he wasn't right. He hung back as he watched Alice get out of the car and walk around the other side of the car. That's when his breath caught in his throat, she looked stunning. Not that she wasn't always foxy but now he could actually see it. Her flawless skin sparkled in the sun he could see no signs of the black eye that marred her perfection yesterday. Her hair was slightly clipped back from her face, stopping her from using it as a curtain to shield her against the world. His eyes left her stunning face and trailed slowly down her body. His dick instantly hardened making his jeans uncomfortably tight she looked hot as all hell. That gorgeous generous body she usually hid behind layers of clothes was on display, although barely any skin was showing, her black T shirt moulded around her large breasts, and her cute rounded soft belly, tapering down to her fitted black jeans.

He was still, and stood there like an idiot ogling her when he noticed her eyes on him and as much as he tried he couldn't stop the blush creeping over his cheeks.

"_You look lovely Bella" _he finally managed to say _"the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" _he mumbled to himself.

A becoming blush instantly stained her cheeks, he feared for a few moments that she had heard him, but he figured if she did she'd probably have something to say about it.

"_BBBBBBBBBBBB" _Emmett's voice suddenly boomed as he detached himself from Rosalie _"you've finally made it Bella Baby" _he rushed forward towering over her short form, before sweeping her into a hug.

He hugged her tight to his chest for a few seconds before holding her out at arm's length. Edward noticed her feet were still dangling above the ground as Emmett held her.

Jealousy crashed through his body like a poisoned lance. Two years he'd been longing to touch her and hold her, and Emmett comes along and does it within the first few seconds of being in her company.

"_Emmett" _Rosalie's voice carried a warning as she walked up behind him _"let the poor girl down your scaring her."_

Emmett shot his puppy dog eye's at Bella as he placed her gently back on the ground _"I didn't scare you did I Bella-Baby?" _

Puppy dog eye's may not work on their mother but apparently they seemed to do the job with Bella as she shook her head and smiled at him. She still looked very skittish and Edward was not entirely convinced but it seemed to be enough for Emmett.

"_See told you Rosie_" he boasted "_me and B have our own understanding. Don't we B?" _he put his knuckles out for her to knock gangsta style.

Bella stared at his hand blankly before turning to look at them all as if looking for the answer to the conundrum that is Emmett.

He might be a huge monster of a man but was one of the biggest softies imaginable.

Rosalie stepped forward pushing Emmett's hand aside "_I'm Rosalie and even though this big gallute didn't introduce himself" _she shot Emmett a loving reproachful glance _"is Emmett Cullen."_

"_Hi" _Bella's normally melodic voice hitched up a few decibels with her obvious nerves.

He noticed they were attracting quite a lot of attention from the students in the car park. Some of them were shooting them curious glances whilst others were stood stock still flat out staring at them.

Bella had clearly spotted this too as she seemed to get more and more uptight and nervous by the second. He locked eyes with Alice and gestured with his head towards the building. She nodded her head.

"_Come on guy's" _her crystal clear voice got everyone's attention _"Let's head inside, the bell's gonna be going soon anyway_."

Emmett opened his mouth to complain but was swiftly cut off by a well aimed elbow to the chest from Rosalie.

"_Good plan Alice" _he agreed noticing Bella's eyes were on him the moment he opened his mouth, her pink blush springing instantly to her face again.

Alice ducked from underneath Jaspers shoulder and grabbed Bella's hand pulling her forwards.

"_UUUGGG ARRHHHH UHHHH" _a bizarre grunt left his mouth before he could help himself. Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper all looked at him worriedly thinking he must be wounded or something.

He just shook his head and walked forward not wanting to lose sight of the most glorious sight he'd ever seen. Bella's ass, normally covered by her long baggy t-shirts was right in front of him in all its rounded juicy glory. He could practically feel himself drool as he took in the sight. It was phenomenal, you got the occasional skinny girl that had a bit of booty going on but nothing as lush and generous as this.

He could hear voice's coming from all around him, some of which he was pretty sure were directed at him, but he kept his eye's trained on that juicy peach as it swayed and sashayed in front of him.

Alice came to a stop outside her locker, she and Bella appeared to be giggling about something and Bella's blush was so deep she was almost turning purple. He'd clearly missed something during his ass fixated stupor.

"_So Bella_" Alice shot him an amused look before turning back to Bella "_you've got Trig now with Edward, then English with me then Bio again with Edward before lunch so he can bring you to the café to eat with us."_ Bella nodded avoiding Edwards's eyes.

The bell sounded alerting them all it was time to start making their way to class.

"_Bella" _he approached her slowly so as not to scare her _"ready to go?" _he gestured towards their classroom.

She nodded, and followed his lead head down. Their fellow students continued to stare and whisper as they passed.

Once they reached the classroom Bella headed for her usual seat at the back of the room without a backwards glance at him. He hesitated for a few moments before ignoring his usual seat and following her lead. He sat down in the seat next to her, noting her surprised expression.

He smiled reassuringly at her, and pulled his belongings from his bag placing them on the desk before him as if to stake his claim on this spot.

"_Edward!" _that horrid shrill voice sent a shiver down his spine _"what the hell are you doing sitting next to that?"_

She pointed a long red fingernail at Bella, who he felt slump in her seat next to him.

"_I told you the other day Tanya" _his voice sounded biting even to his own ears _"I've had enough of your crap."_ he sighed and looked up at her _"leave me alone Tanya I don't want to deal with any of your crap and neither does Bella so leave us both the hell alone"_

His statement rang with a note of finality and he turned away from Tanya towards Bella in hope that Tanya would take the hint and leave.

"_But-but-but Edward…" _Tanya stammered standing resolutely in front of their desk.

"_Everyone to their seats" _the teacher's voice barked from the front of the room.

Tanya jumped and scurried away shooting confused look's their way.

"_Bella?" _he asked softly _"you doing ok?"_

He was worried Tanya had scared or upset her, when Bella turned to him she had a breathtaking smile on her face, she nodded shyly.

"_Yes Edward" _she replied quietly _"surprisingly I am."_

**Hi guy's just to remind you to review if you can…..cheers. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guy's just wanted to say thanks for everyone who's reading this, I can't belie it's almost a year since I started writing this, crazy and to be so close to 100reviews...big kiss to the first person to review and hit the milestone. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own twilight s/m does.**

**Thanks cattison for betaing this.**

**Bella pov.**

This might make her a horrible person but the look on Tanya's face as Edward verbally bitch slapped her was something she would most definitely cherish. She didn't care if there was going to be consequences to this from the bitch brigade, the image would keep her toasty warm with glee against their combined frostiness.

Edward on the other hand was way too hot for his own good. She didn't know what the fuck he was playing at with this nice guy routine but she had an uncomfortable feeling that she was falling for it, hook, line and sinker.

She focused her eye's forward barely taking in a word the teacher said, her whole body buzzed with the knowledge that he was seated beside her. She could feel his gaze eating her up she felt her heart start to pound inside her chest and her breath catch in her throat. She peeked out the corner of her eye at Edward as her breaths became labored and realised his eyes were glued to her heaving chest. Her nipple's instantly tightened once she realized this.

Oh crap why did Alice have to pick today to talk her into abandoning her usual baggy ensemble, she'd even talked her into wearing her one and only sexy (ish) lace bra, which unlike her usual padded boulder holders did nothing to hide her condition from Edwards perceptive eyes.

She sensed him shift suddenly in the seat besides her, pulling himself further under the desk, his eyes suddenly focused on the front of the room with laser intensity.

She focused on trying to calm her breathing.

'He's just a boy, he's just a boy' she told herself feverishly.

But Edward had always affected her, even when he was just some face in the crowd of tortures.

She couldn't let herself fall for his bullshit she would not be blinded by the pretty face. No matter how gorgeous that face may be.

"_Bella?" _his voice shocked her she looked around and noticed everyone packing up their things.

Shit she'd spent the entire lesson day dreaming, she hoped to god that she hadn't missed anything important she may need come exam time, or drooled which would be infinitely more embarrassing.

"_You ready?" _he asked offering her his hand to help her up.

Having fallen for this trick before since coming to this hell hole of a school only to have her arm almost yanked out of its socket as she was dragged unceremoniously to the ground she was exceedingly hesitant to take it. But looking up into his stupidly handsome face she couldn't help but ignore the voice yelling in the back of her head and reached out her hand to him.

The second her fingers touched his, a delicious chill went straight though her body, every cell of her being was aware of his as he pulled her to her feet.

"_OOOOOPPPPs" _a shrill voice sounded behind her a few moments before she felt herself lurch suddenly forward.

Bella braced herself for the impact, knowing she was about to face plant. But instead she felt her body slam into a hard object but it wasn't the floor, her face was plastered flat to Edwards cotton covered chest, she could smell the tangy sweet scent of his aftershave as he swept her body even closer to his, his arms snaked around her body holding her tightly against him.

"_Tanya this is the last warning I'm going to give you" _she heard Edwards voice hiss from above her "_leave Bella alone"._

Bella could hear the anger in his voice as clearly as he punctuated these last three words with such ferocious malice. She heard the sharp intake of breath that must have come from Tanya, she tried to turn her head to see what the hell was going on but Edward's vice like grip around her held her locked in place tightly against his long lean body.

"_Why!" _she heard Tanya almost sob in exasperation "_Why Edward? You treated her just the same as the rest of us a few days ago, so don't you dare act all pious and holly about the way I treat her, she isn't worth a damn."_Bella could feel Edwards's arms tremble with anger around her "_she's a stupid worthless sap."_

"_Get out!"_ Edward hissed barely above a whisper.

Bella was shocked at how scary those two words sounded, if she were in Tanya's shoe's she would be legging it to the door as quick as possible. And judging by the slamming door seconds later that's exactly what she did.

Edward exhaled deeply, ruffling her hair with his jagged breath. His arm's still wrapped tightly around her shook slightly as he continued to do his lamas breathing in an obvious effort to calm down.

Bella tried to pull away to give him some room, assuming that her being clamped vice like to his chest was probably not helping him catch his breath. But as soon as he felt her move his arms tighten yet further.

She felt his hand run up her spine, and despite her attempts to hold it in she felt a groan escape her lips, her face instantly reddened, but Edward barely seemed to notice. His hand continued it assent until his dry warm hand reached the skin above her t-shirt, brushing her hair aside, he wrapped his long fingers around the back of her neck pushing her face further into his rock hard chest.

"Ug!" a grunt of satisfaction resonated against her ear, as a rumble shook his chest.

With one hand on her neck and the other wrapped around her waist, her body molded around him. She could feel something uncomfortable poking her stomach and wriggled around to try to reposition herself to avoid it.

"UH! UH!" Edward uttered unintelligibly.

And suddenly and embarrassingly she realized what it was that was poking at her.

Her already flushed face lit up like a beacon. Surly that can't be it she tried to think of other explanations of a hard object to be there, but thought it highly unlikely that Edward would be carrying around a roll of quarters the size of a banana in his pocket.

It must be a man thing, she reasoned with herself, there was no way in hell Edward freaking Cullen was attracted to her, not even the lowest of the low in Folk's high found her remotely appealing, so the thought that this beautiful boy did was incomprehensible. But there it was jabbing away at her lower stomach, contradicting her every thought.

"Are you OK Bella?" his voice sounded horse.

"Yes" her voice was muffled against his chest as his vice like hand still clamped her face to him.

"Good" he breathed raggedly but slightly more calmly "Sorry about her."

"That's OK" she mumbled against his shirt again. "You can't be held responsible for someone else's actions."

He moved away from her slightly, and peered down into her face, she found she missed the sound of his heart beating against her ear and the warmth of his body warming her face.

"It's because of me she said those thing's though, so it does actually make it my fault." his thumb began to stroke her neck in slow delicious circles.

"She would have said and done it anyway" she assured him, unsure why she felt the need to reassure him, but something about his face, so open and honest above her made her heart bleed with the need to wipe away the pained expression she saw there. "Besides," she smiled up at him "I did get the chance to see the smile being wiped off her smug arsed face, not to disrespect your girlfriend or anything but that was oh so good for me" she giggled earning her a half smile from him.

"What makes you think she's my girlfriend?" he laughed as if it were the stupidest conclusion in the world.

"Well the first clue was not that long ago I spotted you with your tongue down her throat" he looked shame faced at this "the other not so subtle hint is when she told me to stay the hell away from her boyfriend."

He looked disgusted at this notion.

"Isabella" his hand slipped from her neck to her chin tilting her head up so she had to look at him "just so you know, Tanya is not now nor has she ever been my girlfriend. I'm not going to deny to you that we have fooled around" he once again looked extremely ashamed "but it's never been more than that."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me" she stammered, barely able to articulate under his gaze "it's none of my business I was just being...well it's not even like we're friends or whatever...I mean you don't...shit..." she finished finally, unable to complete her rambling un-cohesive thoughts.

"I thought we had agreed to try to be friends?" he asked a fake puppy dog look on his face.

"We...we did, I think" she laughed stupidly, barely aware of where she was or what she was saying as he continued to stare into her eye's avidly.

"Good" his fingers stroked her neck softly "maybe" he hesitated "maybe we should seal this new deal with a kiss...make it official?"

His face looked unbearable hopeful as his gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips.

She stared mutely at him, her lips moving soundlessly as she tried to articulate an answer.

His face slowly lowered to heir's, and suddenly her lower lip was captured between his, a sigh escaped them both at the contact. He moved her lips beneath his, his tongue oh so gently swiped across her lips, so quickly she was hardly sure it had happened.

"Bella" Alice's happy voice broke though their bubble as the classroom door swung open.

They jumped apart instantly Edward turned his back to the door, but not before Bella caught a glimpse of the bulge in his pants.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Alice asked innocently

"Noooo" Bella almost yelled, suddenly ashamed of the kiss.

"OK so wanna get going to our next class" she offered her arm, like a gentleman from a Jane Austin novel. Bella giggled and took her arm "Edward" she called back at the immobile figure "we'll talk later." and with that she pulled Bella from the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guy's thanks for bearing with me as I slowly get this story done. I will finish it even if it bloody kills me lol. I really appreciate all you support and feedback and it's really what keeps me writing and slogging on. **

**This chapter contains my first zesty scene so hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to my beta Cattison. Cheers chick. **

**Please review if you can. Thanks.**

Bella POV

She was still in a daze as she followed a chattering Alice down the corridor, weaving her way through the sea of students on auto pilot.

She swiped her tongue across her lips and tasted Edward on them. A strange heady mix of mint and spice, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth desperate for more.

"UH! Bella" Alice chirped calling her attention, when the hell had they gotten to English? She was sitting at her usual desk except Alice was sitting besides her and the whole class seemed to be staring at her expectantly.

"Yes?" she croaked self consciously.

A giggle erupted from some of the students quelled quickly by the teacher.

"Well Isabella what is your opinion of Mrs Rochester's portrayal in Jane Eyre?"

It was luckily one of her favourite books so she easily rattled off a competent enough answer to satisfy the teacher. She had always found the character of Mrs Rochester kinda sympathetic I mean it was hardly her fault she was crazier than a bag of squirrel's wielding toothpick swards. This probably said more about her mental state than she cared to examine.

Her class passed quickly, and before she knew it Bio was upon her and she had to face up to Edward and their kiss.

She walked quickly to the back of the room and sat down at hers and Edwards desk, Tanya entered the room minutes later making her glad she arrived when she did as one look at her face told her walking passed her would not have gone well.

Tanya's face was red and blotchy, she'd obviously been crying, but instead of looking sad she look fucking angry and pissed off. Edwards's words had definitely had an effect, and the repercussions were doubtfully going to be good.

She readjusted in her seat and glanced again to the door, waiting for him to appear. Almost everyone else had arrived and taken their seats. She had expected him to arrive early, so that maybe they could talk for a few minutes before class could begin. A horrible thought struck her that maybe that's why he was late, so that he didn't have to talk to her. Did he perhaps regret their kiss?

Class started and he still hadn't arrived. She slumped in her seat. Fuck!

**Epov**

Jesus fucking Christ!

That was without a doubt the best fucking kiss he had ever had, and he they hadn't even opened their mouths.

Her lips were so soft, he couldn't resist running his tongue softly along them to taste them fully, he'd been desperate to suck her lower lip into his mouth and gently ease her mouth open.

Fuck! He had to stop thinking about this, students were filing into the room for the next lesson and he was still stood in the middle of the room, like a dumb ass sprouting a very big hard on. He lowered his book in front of his penis like some pre-pubescent 13 year old who gets a stiffy every 30 seconds.

He walked quickly towards the janitor's closet on the 2nd floor. He had some fond memories of this place. Many a girl had got down on their knees and sucked him off over the past few years, he grinned at the memory. He knew that he should regret it, or feel guilty or some such shit but he honestly didn't. I mean what kind of guy regretted getting head.

No skanky girl was joining him in here today, and if things went well with Bella he realised no girl would be joining him in here ever again.

He grabbed the mop and wedged it between the door and the wall, stopping anyone from opening the door.

He reached quickly for the fly of his jeans releasing his aching cock, letting out a revealed breath when it was free of its tight denim prison.

Bella's presence was enough to give him a hard on, her body pressed tightly to his was almost enough to have him jizz in his pants. Only Alice's interruption had prevented that, as a couple of more seconds of tasting her divine mouth would have been enough to finish him off.

He spat into his palm to compensate for the lack of lube and began to stroke his aching cock.

He grunted at the sensation and closed his eyes resting the back of his head on the door.

_He was kissing Bella's divine mouth, hot, wet passion filled kisses. She pulled away from him, a knowing smile on her face as he stared longingly at her damp, moist lips. Her shirt was hanging open around her creamy white tits, two round glorious globes covered in a semi transparent silk bra. The dark outline of her nipples was viable as they strained against the fabric he felt his breathing speed up and could resist leaning forwards to suck one into his mouth._

_His lip's met her left breast and he sucked her whole nipple into his mouth through the silky fabric. She yelped at the contact. He pulled back and grinned at the wet patch on her bra, tented by her now rock solid nipple._

_He reached forward and eased her left breast out of her bra, running his little finger around the circumference of her coffee coloured nipple. Pinching it between two fingers, he used his other hand to release her other breast, palming it hungrily. It felt heavy and solidly soft in his hand, he stopped playing with Bella's nipple and took a boob into each hand, pushing them enticingly together, taking one then the other into his mouth in quick succession._

_Bella smiled up at him, then slowly lowered herself to her knees. She looked up at him and grinned, licking her luscious lips, before reaching up to undo his belt. She easily released his cock and kissed the head of his cock, before taking her heavenly boob's in her hands and placing them around his dick._

_Achingly slowly she moved, squeezing her tits around his cock so they were encased in hot soft flesh as she moved back and forth, sliding his dick in and out of heaven._

_He tried to hold back but after a few minutes of enjoying her leisurely pace he couldn't resist taking control. He began to thrust his hips, watching his cock move between her tits as she held them for him to fuck, UG! Yeah that felt good. He looked at her face and saw her watching his cock sliding up towards her face, a look of lust on her beautiful face._

_It drove him to thrust faster and faster before pulling his cock from between her tit's to cum all over them. Watching his cum drip down between the two mounds and over the peak of her hard nipples._

Back in the janitors closet he moved swiftly to the mop bucket and finished himself off swiftly, aiming his cum downwards to land in the rancid water.

He collapsed against the door after the last stream of cum stopped his leg's no longer able to support him.

Best kiss and best wank in one day, he smiled to himself, who would have thought it.

He cleaned himself off with a tissue and tucked his cock back into his jeans. Taking the mop from the door, he cautiously stuck his head out the door, making sure no one was in the halls.

Normally after a trip in there he didn't try to hide his exit, in fact it added more to his rep if her was caught ducking out as everyone knew he had been getting some. But if anyone saw him today and it got back to Bella it might ruin everything, and if it got back to Alice his nut's would be in a vice grip before he could explain the truth.

He slipped into the deserted hallway and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Shit where the hell had the time gone, he had been in their well over an hour and Bio had already started.

He contemplated going to class, at least he would get to see Bella, but he knew it would mean a shit storm of questions about why he was late and they'd find out he had skipped PE too and call Esme about his attendance.

He had to meet Bella and take her to lunch so he hovered near the door, keeping a check out for any teachers on the prowl.

Time dragged as he waited, but finally when the bell rang his heart jumped into his throat in anticipation of seeing her again. Finally he saw her glumly slinging her bag over her shoulder, head down, walking swiftly out the door in the opposite direction to the canteen.

"Bella" he called out trying to get her attention, she didn't look around but he knew she had heard him, as her shoulders stiffened at the sound of his voice and her pace sped up noticeably.

"Bella" he called again racing behind her, his long legs ate up the floor much faster than her short ones and he was soon by her side. "Bella" he said again, slightly out of breath this time.

She finally came to a stop, staring intently at her feet as she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"UM" he said rather lamely, unable to think now he had caught her "the...Um...the canteen is that way" he pointed in the opposite direction.

She looked up finally, but levied a scathing look at him. "Thank you Edward" she replied cuttingly "all these years here and I had yet to find the canteen, I mean look at me" she gestured down to her luscious ripe chunky body "I'm clearly wasting away."

He took his time looking up and down her body in those clothes he had yet to thank Alice into talking her into wearing, taking full advantage of the pseudo invitation to look. A blush quickly spread across her cheeks and down into the neckline of her t-shirt as she noticed his rapt attention.

"Well whatever you're doing" he gulped "it's certainly working well for you. But since we agreed to meet Alice and the gang it might be bad manner's to stand them up."

Bella stared at him in shock for a few seconds before shaking herself and turning around to stomp towards the canteen.

He followed behind her leaving a few pace's between them, she obviously needed space, and to be honest he really enjoyed the view of her ass in those jeans.

He spotted his friends in their usual seats, already eating and chatting. Alice looked relived as she spotted him and Bella enter her eye's following them as they joined the lunch line.

He plopped his tray down besides hers and lent down to bring his face closer to her ears, a waft of strawberry's permeating his nostrils.

"Sorry I didn't make it to Bio I got held up" he whispered softly to her, noticing the goose bumps spring up over her smooth skin as he spoke.

She didn't reply, or look around but continued to shuffle forwards in the queue, grabbing random objects from the shelves of food in front of them.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked determined to hear her voice.

"No" she finally replied, a bite of annoyance marring her soft voice. "Same old, same old. Still this project nonsense."

"Yeah" he agreed grabbing onto any conversational thread she offered "we really gotta get moving on that. Things went, well shit last time" she nodded along with him to that one but still didn't turn around. "Maybe we should go to mine next time, have some more privacy. Although knowing how nosy my mom is I'm not entirely sure that statement is true, she'll probably be interrupting us every half hour with drinks or baked good." Bella finally turned around to look at him a giggle escaping from her luscious lips as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

He tried not to recall his vivid fantasy as this was definitely not the time or the place to be sprouting wood.

"Nice choice of lunch you have their" he gestured to her tray of food in an attempt to take his mind off his dick. A banana, a tub of grated cheese, a crusty roll and diet soda sat on her tray as they approached the till. She looked down at it with a shocked expression before handing over some cash at the register. He laughed slightly at her apparent confusion. He paid for his own food and directed her towards his usual table.

Emmett and Rosalie were sat pressed tightly together at one side of the table, Alice and Jazz were sat the other side leaving two seats open facing each other on either side of the table. He walked around and sat besides Emmett, figuring she'd probably be more comfortable sitting beside Alice rather than Emmett.

"BBBBBBBBB BEE Baby" Emmett barked out as Bella sat self consciously in her seat, drawing the attention of most of the canteen towards her.

"Ass" I punched Emmett in the arm for his bad timing.

But the big lunk barely seemed to feel it was he grinned widely at Bella.

She nervously smiled back at him, causing Emmett's face to nearly split in two with glee.

"So Bee, on behalf of us all" he said pompously, gesturing around the table "welcome to our little lunch time gang. As the newest member, I have to warn you that terrible, heart wrenchingly dangerous subject are discussed at this table and you need to be prepared to face them."

Bella gulped nervously at Emmett's solemn tone, he was such a convincing shit when he wanted to be.

"So on that note" he continued now grinning "what are we gonna watch on movie night" he turned to Jazz and Edward looking for support "because if we allow Ali and Rose to talk us all into _Legally Blond_ again I'm going to have to put my head in the oven."

Everyone burst out laughing, including Bella, who seemed to be looking at Emmett a lot more favourably.

"Oh please Emmett" Alice piped in, "we all know you love it despite the protests, when Elle kicks ass in court you practically teared up."

Emmett puffed his large chest out in indignation "Take that back" he pointed a thick finger in Alice's direction as everyone giggled again.

"It's OK baby" Rosalie said soothingly rubbing her nails against his chest "it's manly and brave to be able to be able to cry."

"Yeah Em" he couldn't resist taking a few jab's at his softy of a brother "it takes a real man to cry, the pain of having your cock lopped off and stuck in Rosalie's back pocket is enough to make any guy tear up."

Emmett punched him in the shoulder nearly sending him flying to the floor.

He righted himself and gazed at Bella who was laughing with abandonment, her small hand clamped to her mouth trying to stifle the sound. His revenge to inflict pain on Emmett was immediately forgotten at the beautiful sight before him, their eye's met sharing the moment together.

"What do you suggest as a good movie Bella?" Alice asked, drawing her attention away from him.

"Well it depends what you're in the mood for I guess" she replied.

"Well we have a standing movie night every second Friday" Emmett explained "and we each get to pick a movie in turn. Except Alice and Rosalie here are such cunning little minx's and Jazz and I are so pussy whipped"

"And proud of it" Jazz interrupted, grinning at Alice.

"Damn straight" Emmett did the same to a gooey eyed Rosalie.

He felt like he should be taking notes of this crap for future reference with Bella. His usual idea of romancing the ladies was to actually bother to remember their names.

"What was I saying" Emmett emerged from his Rosalie induced stupor.

"Something about minxes, movie night and being pussy whipped" Edward was shocked as all hell that Bella was the one to answer, and hearing her say pussy had his trousers twitching.

"Oh yeah" Emmett hit himself on the forehead "well they manage to talk me and Jazz into watching any movie they want, which is usually some chick flick shot we've seen like a million times before. So it's only once every 5 movie night's we get to watch something different when Eddie here gets his pick."

"Hey" Rosalie complained once Emmett finished "there's nothing wrong with pretty woman or wild child."

"And we haven't watched Pride and Prejudice in a while" Alice agreed.

Emmett and Jazz shook their head in resignation.

"Yeah" Rose agreed looking at Alice "we should put those on the list for the next few weeks"

"See what I mean" Emmett turned back to Bella. "Please tell me you don't watch that chick flick crap too?"

Edward turned his full attention back to her, hoping to god she said no.

"Well" Bella looked nervously from Emmett to Rosalie and Alice, obviously nervous about voicing an opinion "I don't hate them and Pride and Prejudice is actually one of my favourites but usually my tastes are a bit less fluffy in nature."

"I'll tell you what" Alice grinned at her "how about this Friday you come to move night and bring a movie of your own choice."

His breath caught in his throat. Fuck yeah! Bella at his house, in a darkened room.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt anything and take anyone's turn" Bella said softly.

"Nonsense" Alice brushed her objection aside. "You've got to be added to the rotation anyway since you're going to be joining us from now on." The bell rang signalling the end of lunch Alice jumped up pecking Jazz on the cheek before grabbing Bella's hand and towing her along "We've got Spanish so we can talk about plan's for Friday whilst Ms Geoff natters on"

With that she pulled her out the door.

**Thanks and please review. xxx**


End file.
